Rise Of The Defectives
by Spartan Alpha
Summary: There is catastrophe, There will be battles. An Unstoppable Empire bent on genocide looms on the Galaxy, But the Rise of the Defectives shall give the Irken Armada their match. And An Enemy behind it all... CURRENTLY GETTING MASSIVE REVISIONS.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: i own nothing of invader zim just this story, invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez)

the defectives

Zim sat there on the couch unmoving his eyes closed, holding a storage cube he stole from Dib's house. Gir was right beside him, his usual loudmouth idiotic excuse of a robot self unmoving the same as his master. Zim eyes were closed thinking back to his last call from the tallest.

* * *

2 days ago

Zim stood in the comunications room awaiting the call from the tallest, he was escatic, he was wondering what they needed or would they promote him yes the idea appealed to him or better yet he would finally receive his tanks which he has asked for so long. So that he could finally destroy this worthless excuse of a planet to finally vaporize dib and the other stink humans on this ball of dirt, finally the comlink came through "greeting's my tallest!"saluted Zim.

Red looked angry while Purple was merely smirking "Zim we need to tell you something very important" replied Purple still holding that evil smirk of his "Zim it has come to this decision is that ….. your a defective"........ "Wh... what" Zim said now confused "DONT YOU GET IT YOUR DEFECTIVE" Purple roared, he looked crazed.

"YOUR NOTHING" spat Red

"your just been a disgrace to the armada, the irken race" Purple continued with venom in his voice

"your just a thorn at our sides" Red's voice wasnt loud it was cold "we've sent two of our soldiers to take you away so that your PAK will be deactivated" Red finished looking highly satisfied

"end transmission" stated Purple to the irken navigators around him, the screen went black Zim just stood there distraught then anger emanating through his body.

* * *

present time

Zim finally stood up from his couch bringing himself back from his thoughts he gazed at the room at nothing in paticular "come Gir" said Zim activating a button on his wrist watch he had made after the tallest called him. As soon as he pushed it he no longer looked like himself, not using the dorky wig and contact lenses anymore he looked like a human now. His invader uniform replaced with a blood red long sleeved shirt, under a light grey hoodie with its sleeves cut off. It sported a design of a silver swirling line dragon, he wore stonewashed baggy black jeans with cool looking silver skull shoes. His hair was jet black and naturally spiky, coming down in bangs and up in the top. His eyes looked normal … if you count the iris in both eyes being blood red. Gir changed too he now looked like a black and white pitbull, and whatever he said sounded like a dogs barking, growling and whimpering

As Zim stepped out of the house he gave it one last fleeting look before he shut the door, walking away he pressed another button on his watch as soon as he and Gir were out of that cul-de-sac. He heard the explosion meaning that his base had just self destruct, he scowled putting on silver plastic shades with fire color eyepieces.

"lets go....... and begin anew Gir"


	2. Chapter 2

(I said this once I'll say it again I do not own invader zim only jhonen Vasquez does, I only own this plot and my upcoming OC's)

Rise of the Defectives

aboard the massive

Red was unusually happier today, he couldn't hide his excitement to finally get rid of Zim. To see his dying face flash with shock, oh yes he thought that would be extremely satisfying.

"So" Red said looking eager "what's the news on Zim's capture"

"uhh sir" replied the irken navigator at his feet "there's bad news from it the two soldiers we sent only found his base in ruins along with this" he finished showing them the irken armada emblem on a piece of metal that the soldiers found, the only difference in it being a great slash across the emblem.

Red stood there thunderstruck he regained his composure, his face showing that he was furious "and what of Zim's body" Red growled.

"no sign of it sir" replied one of the two soldiers that went to capture Zim "no sign of his SIR either, by the looks of the fried circuitry from his base he must have set the self destruct sequence"

"Any sign of his PAK signal" said Purple, entering the discussion

"we tried sir" replied one of the navigators "no sign of his PAK anywhere

Red cursed under his breath, and then finally spoke "we need to make sure he's there" he said "if he's still there then we need to send some more of our soldiers to find him.

"Don't worry about that Red" replied Purple "i know just who to call" he said with an evil smirk creeping on his face

* * *

Earth

Zim walked away from his former base, seeing a tiny glint of purple flashes in the black smoke. Meaning the soldiers had just come knowing what this meant, he broke out into a run Gir following suite. He had to get out the area fast, he reached into his pocket. Drawing out the same device used to make his base, except grey in color. He then stopped and looked back he was far from his base now, which was good he switched it on and drew him a new base. Planted it on the ground that was between two other houses, and went to the other side of the street. He began whistling pretending as though nothing was happening, the base sprang up from the earth. It looked like any other two story house there was no fence, the windows were black the walls painted grey. He crossed the street and went inside.

The inside was normal with white walls and ceiling, a plasma flat screen TV on one wall in the living room. Instead of a sofa there where cushions, the kitchen wasn't bad either. The place also had two bathrooms and four bedrooms, however Zim didn't go to any of him. Turning off his disguise he went through a door in the kitchen which led to a stairwell.

* * *

Dibs house

Dib stood alone in his room his eye's on his computer "this can't be true" he said to himself, he had been trying to hack into Zim's base for the past 2 days most of it failure. Then all of a sudden the link broke he tried linking up again, and his search came with nothing its was as tough Zim had ceased to exist. He became distraught "no after all this time" he said now clenching his fist "no I have to make sure" he said to himself "i need to see if …. he's really gone" he mumbled to himself slumping unto his bed drifting into sleep.

* * *

Zim's new base

Zim had finally reached the bottom you may wonder, why didn't he take an elevator down or something. Well he didn't because it wasn't operational for the moment, the tiny capsule he had used was different than any other invader's. For one thing Zim made it himself, seeing as tough if he would use the one of the armada's. They would know another base would have been created by a beacon, and have his exact location again. This had its advantage not being technically "armada" tech, they couldn't track him but it also had a weakness. Not having an Artificial Intelligence It would prove difficult for Zim to take care of things, since the A.I. Would take care of most of thing's around the base. But Zim had planned ahead and took out a computer chip and inserted it to the mainframe, the computer came to life and the base began generating power.

Then on a holo display a blue image of a tallest was shown, and began moving it was female she opened her eye's. "whe... where am I .. who am I" she said looking down and her holographic hands.

"your an A.I." began Zim "i created you so that you could help me"

"but what is it that you need help on" she said "your an invader for the" she stopped looking surprised, then she regained composure "ahh yes I understand now" she said looking grim "you are Zim one of the defective irkens, I see the programming its different" she paused looking down and continued "I'm not like the others I can feel I have emotions, there just manipulating the rest" she said looking up at him

"yes" Zim said "i was obsessed I wanted to make the tallest proud, to take pride that I was part of the armada. In the end my overzealous ways led me to my exile and now, to my defective status"

"but that's not the case anymore is it" the holographic tallest replied "your angry you want there blood on your hands"

"i don't deny it" Zim replied "i want to make them pay for there way's"

"then knowing your position, I will assist you in any way I can" she replied "but there's one thing I wish to have a name, unlike the other computer A.I. I want a name to show my independence"

"then from this moment on, you shall be named...... Kalmiya" Zim said "what do you think of that"

"I like it" she said smiling

"good" Zim replied smiling himself "i need you to run the operations on this base from now on, be it the defense's anything lays into your hands for me."

"don't worry Zim" Kalmiya replied "i shall not disappoint you"

"very well" Zim said " I will be in the voot cruiser room" he finished, walking into the elevator going to the lower levels

* * *

Above Earth, unknown space vessel

"sir we just got the signal" some one said the in the giant deck area, this person was irken having acid green eyes and wearing a standard irken navigator uniform. Except for it being a light grey in color, the irken was female having curly antennae. Another irken was sitting in the captains seat he was a tallest having silver eyes, wearing a silver tallest uniform he looked ancient. A scar adorning the right side of his face, he gave off a feeling of wisdom.

"so Zim has finally left the armada" he said his voice deep, his eyes concerned "but his thirst for blood cant go, it will lead to his own demise"

"what will we do with him sir" said another irken navigator, a male this time

"we shall lend him a hand" said the tallest "we must show him like we saw, for ourselves the errors of our ways"

"are you certain sir" replied the female irken this time, looking uncomfortable "i mean look at how he was , he wouldn't care if he would cause the genocide of an entire race for his goals. And all the mistakes he's made whose to say he won't turn on us, in a chance to redeem himself to the armada."

"my dear Alice" said the tallest solemnly "were we so different back then"

* * *

Earth, Zim's base upper levels

Zim walked out of the elevator to the voot cruiser repair bay, taking out the storage cube he fiddled with it until his voot came out in a flash of light. The cube had its uses and this was its best, the voot was offline and Zim made sure of that "Kalmiya run a scan on the voot I need you to erase traces of armada beacons, security and programming"

"yes Zim" replied the A.I. An then a robotic arm came out of the ceiling above, and started removing parts off the cruiser. It cut open to the inner working's and then taking out the a little data scanner, and started scanning and deleting the programming in it.

"Zim I'm receiving a transmission whoever they are, its coming above the planet and readings confirm its not the massive" said Kalmiya, through the speakers

"then who is it" replied Zim "can you make a hack scan to determine who they are?"

"they have a firewall" replied Kalmiya "it Isn't armada tech and they sent a message" she paused then said "they say were only here to help"

"who would want to help me" he replied, he looked up " the Resisty?"

"no" she replied "they say they know you"

Zim hesitated and finally spoke "put them on comlink"

Then a male voice came through the system "is anyone there this is the marathon class cruiser ship, the Dawn star anyone..... please respond" finished the irken navigator at the other end.

Zim paused and finally replied "who is this who are you"

"are you the former invader Zim? ,we've been watching you for some time" replied the navigator "you don't honestly believe you can take on the armada do you?"

"nobody ever said It'd be easy" replied Zim "I'll do what I can to get rid of the tallest"

"but your just one irken, but with army of them well" he chuckled "don't you think that can even the odds?"

Zim then understood "then your?"

"Defective" the navigator said "yeah we all are but listen we can help you, you don't have to go at it alone now. Our leader wishes to speak with you"

Zim's eye's widened "uhh alright hold on a sec, Kalmiya put up a vidlink"

The screen flashed on it showed a tallest, silver eyed with the usual tallest uniform. Zim took note of his age he had pale green wrinkled skin, his eyes baggy but still showed he was fully alert with a bit of shine left in them

"are you a tallest?" Zim actually gaped, seeing the tallest before him

"yes" he said in his deep voice "and you are Zim?"

"yes are you defective?" zim asked

"that is right" the tallest confirmed "Zim" he said wisely "it is not advisable to take on the armada alone, that's just like throwing your life away"

"what else do I have to live for" Zim replied, his head hanging low "i tried hard to impress the tallest, they took everything away from me and if I die trying to bring them down so be it"

"do you honestly think you can do it alone? Now?, Zim listen to what I must tell you" said the tallest, looking grave "do you really want to throw your life away, for an attempt at revenge to those that wronged you? You know yourself that you cannot return but I offer you this, you alone may choose join us lead a new life. Even if you join us the tallest will consider us a threat, when the time passes then you will fight the armada still" he finished looking calm and relaxed "still if you wish I'll send one of ours to pick you up, and take you here to settle your thoughts you make take as long as you need"

Zim sighed looking frustrated he had to admit, the tallest was right he couldn't go at it alone. It would be certain death for him but he couldn't let it go, not now he wanted to make them pay even so. But what if he joined them they probably had the technology to assist him, no doubt the tallest knowing he had gone rogue had sent the elite after him. He was still coping with the truth that he was defective, irkens were not meant to show emotion but with his case. Maybe they could help him to cope with his loss and learn of these "feelings". Looking up at the screen at last saying his bit "send transport tomorrow within time, I need to see"

the tallest stood up "so be it" he made to cut the communication

"wait" Zim barked at him "i must know since if I'm to join you....... what is do your followers call you"

The tallest turned his head slowly to him"they all deem me....... Sentinel Silver"

and with that the link went off

Zim looked down to the ground "....Kalmiya can you resume the scanning without me.... ill be on the home floor"

Through the camera's Kalmiya looked at her master, he seemed somewhat bothered she thought of asking what was wrong. But then decided it was best to leave her master be "yes Zim" she replied

The elevator came down and Zim went in and as the elevator ascended he became lost in his thought's 'joining them I have to abide their rules and join their ranks, I cant let others slow me down but what if the tallest are determined to have me? The wont stop being who I am they're determined to have me and "others" can help me' the elevator came up the home floor and Zim stepped out with his disguise on, he went in the kitchen and opened the fridge taking out a green bottle filled with some white looking liquid inside. He opened it and took a swig of it that sent shivers down his spine, fine time Vortian beer not only they were great scientist and couch makers they were excellent brewers as well. Zim checked the time it read that it was 7:35 A.M. " guess ill go to skool now" he said to himself, they would suspect him if he didn't come for more than two weeks now. Finishing the last of his beer he chucked it in the trash can and took a brown bag with his food, a simple irken sandwhich with a cold can of soda poop he closed the door and put on his shades and walked toward another hellish day to that boring skool that awaited him for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**yes, this chapter has been giving me plenty of trouble, finnally inspiration hits me on this, i'll try to get the next chap up**

**like i said, Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen. and i only own the plot**

Rise of the Defectives

Zim walked away from his base towards the Skool, lost in thought of his situation now, being declared Defective by the Tallest, leaving behind the slashed Irken Armada emblem signifying one thing. Those that desecrate the Armada's seal are considered by the armada another 'target' that need to be disposed of, Only one known Alien has been known to do such a thing. Kazantou of the Kratopians a race that was able to rival the Irken Armada in strength, military, and technology, at first the Kratopians submitted when Armada came then Kazantou was born and led rebellion. Unfortunately the Armada had defeated the species, the result being the extinction of the Kratopians and the destruction of their planet. Zim remembered this back when he was training in the Armada this led for him wanting to know more, but this intrigued him the Kratopians were the only race of species to rival the Armada and now these 'Defects' come in and offer him refuge. How long have they been alive?, how long had they hold out?, to avoid detection and destruction from the race they once served that was content to destroy them, As Zim saw the Skool getting bigger in his view he shook his head, knowing he have his questions answered later on when he'd meet them

* * *

Unknown space vessel, above earth

The Sentinel focused his attention in front of him for there lay a machine, the shape of a low cylinder above it was actually a third dimensional map of the galaxy in his view, he gazed upon it seeing the planet they were nearby this 'Earth' it intrigued many of the Irkens here and so Sentinel Silver sent in twenty of his scouts to skim them planet. Like the Irken Invaders but only studying and summing what these 'Humans' have, his thinking was interrupted by one of the few soldiers in the Bridge "Sentinel" said an irken soldier in a rough voice behind him who bowed.

This irken was in terms, the barely taller than Zim and he wore a simple irken uniform except it was a deep gray in color. His face however was different, a great slash went diagonally through his face. It was once an opened wound since it seemed wide and the color of it was a dark green, this scar accompanied an by another that was below his chin and another on the side of his face. His left antenna was in half being burnt off while the other looked fine, his eyes told all that ya need to know 'don't mess with me or I'll fuck you up' sign. It was a ten second silence before he finally spoke "sentinel request permission to escort former Invader Zim here in due time" he said

the Tallest looked at him "permission granted" stated the Tallest

"Sentinel" began the soldier

"there is no need to address me by my full name Ray" said the Tallest "you know fine that you can call me my preferred name"

The soldier, now identified as 'Ray' spoke "do you trust him sir, you have seen what he has done? Have you not Silver?"

The Tallest closed his eyes "are you pressing this on to me as you do not trust him? Let alone not even met him" he paused and then continued "most of ours tend to not already trust him, but yet all the soldiers that defend this ship speak no word against him. They even respect him since of the little 'Gift' he left for his pursuers are you thinking otherwise?"

"all of our soldiers are valuable and Zim Is now one of us, the soldiers are no different, we would gladly sacrifice each other and our lives when we were still in the Armada. But you showed us otherwise that we needed each other and Zim was the same like us, I respect those who go against the Armada and Zim is a valuable soldier, we need him" said Ray as he walked towards the door

"yeah" spoke Liz from her station "that and you could use someone that's very lethal when we go against 'them'"

"hmm" Ray stopped and turned around, folding his arms "but didn't you say the other day I was most lethal here in the ship during combat practice, soldier Liz?"

"I could slit your throat if I wanted to, ya know" said Alice, her eyes narrowing and her voice turning into a hiss.

Ray shook his head as he left the Bridge "i like a woman that can kick my ass" he said while smiling in spite of himself and what he just said.

* * *

Earth, The Skool

Zim watched as many of the filthy human worm babies ran into the school as the bell rang, he sighed and walked through the doors and the hallways to his classroom. He decided to go under a new alias, the green kid Zim wouldn't be there no more but only someone 'new'. As he walked into the classroom all eyes were upon him not seeing someone in the choice of clothing such as his, the girls were whispering frantically and the boys were giving him the evil eye. Miss bitters got up from her seat and said her bit "class its time you meet a new student now" he said looking to Zim "you'll give us your name and one thing about yourself, so say what you gotta say now before I assign you your seat."

"just call me J.D." Zim said to the entire class "and I'm new here" with his bit being said Zim took his seat that was still in front of Zita's

"okay. But take those shades off" replied Miss Bitters

"sorry" said Zim "but I cant do that because I have an eye condition"

"fair enough"

The day passed by slowly and Zim didn't freak out as he normally would, many of the students were whispering to one another about him, the girls loved him. The guys already hated him, even Torque but Dib however eyed Zim suspiciously, Zim however just immersed himself into what Miss Bitters was talking about, he wasn't really paying attention but in his mind he was thinking hard. Plans, alternatives, escape routes, you could say he was getting a bit panicky but he couldn't help it. He had to stay low, act as human as much as possible and meet the 'Defects', then finally after four hours the bell rang and everybody rushed out to the cafeteria to stuff their faces. Zim got up and walked up to the door until Dib blocked his path

"who are you" he said out loud "where are you from? what do you do? Huh huh" he began poking Zim in the chest "your an alien, Zim must have sent for back up and your covering for him. Well get this-"

it was though Zim became deaf, he stared at the boy in front of him watching his mouth moved. He knew what he was saying but he didn't speak a word, then the anger that came when the Tallest branded him a Defect arose. Dib couldn't finish what he was saying as he was slammed into the wall and was tugged in the front seeing Zims blood red iris eyes in front of him, his face showing pure rage "do me a damn favor Dib" he snarled, throwing Dib to the floor "stay away from me" Zim said in a voice unlike his. He put on his shades and left the room to the cafeteria

Dib just stared at the Irken, he was somewhat shocked and now he had to admit he was scared. Sure he thought that Zim must have sent someone which was not really the case, but he couldn't help to shudder, he saw the blood red iris that was filled with murderous rage. Regaining his composure he got up and walked to the cafeteria

* * *

Skool grounds

Ray figeted with his pak and instantly his disguise flickered on, with the appearance of a light brown haired skinny boy with a dark gray shirt and black boots. The scar that he had was replaced with a thin scar that was nearly gone. "tech has still never ceased to amaze me" .He walked through the double doors of the skool and walked through the hallways; He heard the excited chatter of voices ahead and entered the cafeteria. The humans were eating and chatting away, he scanned the room and saw the shade wearing spiky haired disguised Zim. He walked his way towards him

* * *

Zim took his seat alone on the farthest lunch table away from the humans, taking off his shades; He took out his sack and was about to eat until his eyes rested on a boy coming toward him. He had a thin facial scar and had brown hair, his hand to his back pocket; Containing a weapon a sorts. A pistol? no it known more as a "M6C/SOCOM" nicknamed the "Irken Automag"

his hand gripped the sidearm tightly until the boy sat beside him and whispered "jumpy aren't we? don't be, they sent me" his gripped on it slackend

He let go saying in a low voice "Defects?"

The other noded in approval "name's Ray" he said casualy as he sticked out a hand to shake.

"Zim" Zim whispered before grabbing the hand and saying "Cool, call me J.D"

"have you thought about it?"

".... yeah, i have but first i wanna see what gonna put myself into"

"don't worry" Ray smirked "you wont regret anything" he took out a cellphone and flipped it on and whispered into it; he shut it and got up "c'mon, wanna see for youself. This is your chance" he got up and walked towards the exit, with Zim following suit.

* * *

Defect space vessel, above earth

there where many Irkens manning their stations in the ship, few that were civillian going about their business; Altough the most hectic at the moment being the Defense station. The place was on full time, many of the Defect soldiers and guards moving about. There was commotion, apparently a squadron of at least ten soldiers were to return; accept only receiving intel that only one made it back. This Irken in terms was the size of Ray except having a more stocky build and a claw scar in the face. His eyes were a dark maroon and he wore standard soldier armor. He was injured and was the only survivor, he sat in a large grey conference room in front of a table which sat on the other end commanding officers and higher ups. Height having no meaning in the Defect structure; they were of all size and height; Some wore soldire outfits while others wore what seemed to be standard unforms whit Irken symbols on them defining rank. They had their eyes on this Irken, as though trying to read him. He on the other hand seemed tired and a bit aggravated.

"any matter on what the armada is working on now?" questioned of the officers, a short female one at that.

"by the reading of info we gathered, we managed to store it" he said in a rough voice, taking out what seemed to be a data disk and sliding it across the table. Another Irken, a fat one grabbed the disk and said in an old voice

"so this is all the your squadron managed to gather Duke?" questioned the old fat Irken "i take it this data was heavily guarded, i am correct"

"what is this data you need so much?"

"that is out of the question as it is classified..."

"Bullshit!" said the Irken, named Duke "my men died out their for that piece of information, im not gonna let this slide as to see what was so important about it!" he banged his fist on the table, becoming angry "you guys are always marking this as classified! Its time you started taking us out of the dark, and showing us what the armada is working on."

an officer responded"*sigh* very well Duke, it has occurred to us that this information has to be unveiled to the Sentinel, and the soldiers; This information is crucial. It contains what the armada is working on as of now. Intel reports say that they are rallying their Invaders for a rescue mission"

"and this mission is important" said the female officer "in concerns information on the capture of an irken invader, why this is important?" she said seeing as Duke was going to interrupt "because it also reveals info on 'new soldiers'"

"new soldiers?" Duke questioned "why would they need new soldiers"

"these soldiers" continued the fat Irken "are new since of their destuctive capabilities; weve had reports of robots that are soldiers melded with prostetics. They've been given powerful weaponry; and these reports also show more discreet intel on some other plans the Control brains are working on."

"we cant tell you anymore of these things now Duke" said the male Officer "in due time the information shall be reveiled" he dismissed Duke from the room as the others began leaving, he sighed and got up. Stopping short when the female irken called him

"Duke, we know this intel has to be researched thouroughly but i can trust you with this. she gave him a small chip "give this to Ray when he gets back, and notify the 'others' as well" she gave him a curt nod and left the room. He lloked at the chip in his hand and loosened his collar; he left, intent on grabbing a bite to eat and notify Ray.

* * *

Zim stared in awe, thinking his eyes were tricking him; But they wern't , he saw the many other Irkens in the gray inform marching around. in complete sync in their work. and others seemingly walking around as though enjoying themselves. He had never thought of their ship to be the size of a Viral Tank, much less the colors of it in shades of silvers, grays, and what appeared to be dark green."this is the ship?"

Ray couldnt help but smirk, he thought of Zims ego and imagined him screaming of the supremacy of the armada and the nothingness of everybody else. But Zims shock to it came as a great surprise to him but he masked it. "Surprised? never thought you would be for your ego, this is the Marathon class cruiser ship, The Dawn star"


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, 4 chapter here and ready to those that can comment, feel free. To those that cant but like the story. I thank those that fav it and those that help me with my writing skills.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot. Invader Zim belongs to jhonen vasquez

**"What this? it stands for blood" - Ray**

**Rise of the Defectives**

**chapter 4**

Zim was at a lost for words, he surveyed his surrounding interested; The size of the ship impressing. Even more impressing were the workforce at hand; Plenty of Irkens walking about  
, The Hangar bay had a steady workforce; Making repairs to ships and making modifications as well. They all wore diffirent uniforms, from the standard Irken uniform to long sleeved noncollared ones. But one thing remained in everyone's apparel a band of darkgreen cloth on their arms; He saw everyone wear it, even Ray. He couldnt help but ask "whats with the armband?*

"oh that, i'll tell you later" replied Ray "i take it you want to see the whole place huh?"

"actaully yeah, this is just the Hangar?"

"yep, all of our conventional ships are parked here. Besides this aint all of it." said the Irken "it mostly holds regular ships in general for non combat purposes" he walked towards a large set of doors. It opened automatically and Ray led Zim out of there, it was a long hallway; with doors leading to other rooms and such. They walked past all of them and reached an elevator; as soon as they stepped in a voice came over the intercom.

"please state your destination" came a male Irken voice from it

"take us to the Commons" replied Ray

"confirmed" replied the voice, and steadily the elevator rose. music playing in the background until the doors became transparent and Zim went wide eyed; He saw a mass of irken on what seemed to be a large atrium. Plenty of Irkens here and there, on what seemed to be a Food court with a bar; The doors opened and they stepped out these Irkens were enjoying themselves somewhat, chatting away with other and whatnot. Zim thought of this as a more Human behavior; and these were Irkens that were lounging, Zim failed the thought of irken relaxing but he saw this and was stupefied.

"heh looks like the break hour is here" spoke Ray, shaking his head "i take it your hungry, you havent eating anything back at that 'skool' so i suggest you get something now before its gone"

Zim was about to retort until a groan came from his stomach, he stopped and let out an ugly frown. Ray smirked "Shut up" said Zim in his ussual voice, when he was annoyed

"knew it"

"hmmph" Zim walked away from Ray towards the bar, feeling he could use a drink. He took a seat on the middle of the row between an Irken with a claw scar and a taller Irken with red-orange eye's, he stared at the table with his frown still on.

"its seems quite a lot to take in huh Zim?" Zim's head looked up to see an Irken, roughly the same size as him; he wore goggles acompanied with an apron. At first glance he couldnt remember who it was; But the voice was one he could never forget, when he had to server that 'Frylord'

"Gashloog?"

Said Irken couldnt help but grin "heh thats me alright"

"but Foodcourtia-"

"i dont serve there anymore" came Gashloog's quick reply "apparently when you escaped Foodcourtia, Sizz lor took it out on me. And i was sentenced be banished to planet Dirt"

"then how is it that your here?"

"these guys" he said enthusiatically "they busted me out the transport ship, and asked me to join them" he smiled at this "i've never had it better before, Im not serving like a drone. im a freaking bartender; never thought i'd see the day.... and i take it your hungry" he grinned

"ehhh? im not actually" his stomach let out a groan

The taller Irken chuckled "really now? just take your pick before its gone" his voice was rough yet still young

"hmmph, fine then i'll have a Vortian beer and some Taquitos" said Zim irritably, no sooner a tray came by with Zim's food and Gashloog passed him a bottle with the white liquid. He took a swig of it and munched on his taquitos hungrily; He hated to admit it, but he was hungry.

"so you were hungry" said Ray, coming taking a seat beside the taller irken

"shut it"

"hmmph"

"hey Ray i need to speak to you for a sec" said the claw scarred Irken

"Sure" they both got off their respective seats, and left the three behind. They turned around the corner; Checking his surroundings Ray broke the silence "what is it Duke?"

said Irken turned unto his comrade "i have info, regarding higly classified files that the Sentinel sent me to retrieve giving Ray a small chip

"and the others?"

Duke, shook his head "gone, im the only one that made it back, they were slaughtered; They tried to get my back but the only brought enough time for me to get out of their"

"i see" said Ray "whats so speacial about the new intel"

"i cant say here, they higher ups wanted this for your eyes only. And their gonna let the others know too" he checked if they were seen "i'll be in the Armory... i'll see you there later" he left walking at a fast pace

Ray wacthed him go, putting the data chip in his pocket. He walked around the corner and saw that Zim and the taller Irken go at it "shut up" hiccuped Zim "you dont know what your talking about. A human meatbag could *hic* put you in your place"*hic*"

"NO" yelled the other "not me, NO ONE CAN KILL LEAD" he said in a slurred voice, waving his arms dramatically

sighing, Ray walked towards the bar and resumed his seat "the had too many fine Vortian made already?" he asked Gahsloog

"yup" he said while sliding two large mugs of a fizzy sweet smelling, red liquid "this will take care of the alcohol in no time"

as soon as the mugs were in front of them, they both grabbed them and chugged them clean. Lead was twitching and Zim fell to the table top

"that stuff was supposed to be drunk slowly"

* * *

"wake up" Zim felt he was slapped, opening his eyes he saw Ray standing over him along with a rattled Lead

"you didnt have to hit us that hard" complained Lead as he nursed his head

"you were both out of it so i had to knock some sense in you" said Ray "Besides, Zim has yet to really see the entire ship

"whatever you say, cap" he turned his head as a couple of curly antenae Irken females walked by, he grinned "jackpot" he followed the group, leaving Ray and Zim.

Zim could'nt help but give Lead an odd look as he left, he hadn't seen behavior like this before. In all of his Irken life, Zim had never seen two Irkens fraternize not even seeing one whooed by the opposite sex "i now theres more to this ship, so why are we waiting"

Ray gave Zim a look himself "yeah, but i figured i woul introduce you to the Sentinel first"

"then what are we waiting for?"

"then come on then" replied Ray, Gashloog waved them both goodbye as they left. going into the elevator again, they descended lower into the ship.

As they went lower, the lights seemed to dim a bit, and the music halted completely. Then the elevator stopped, a holo display opened up with the Irken language, Ray went up to it and put a hand over it; The display lit up and faded, and the door opened leading to a dimly lit hallway. they both walked the path which led to another set of doors. They opened and Zim's eyes widened, Irkens were everywhere, it was like a command center. Some in uniform along with the dark green armband, others in the standard soldier armor with some of their own differences; Some where standard, others were changed to the wearers content, albeit some standard and others heavily modified with some additional armor plating. This is also said for the ones wearing the Irken Elite Suits as well; All still wearing the green band of cloth. Zim kept on seeing this thing on the guards and soldiers here, the question he was dying to ask again rose up and he asked "you said you would tell me what the armband meant?"

"what, this?" Ray pointed to his own armband "only those that serve the defense force wear it" he paused and said "its belongs with us shows who we are"

"that didn't fully answer my question Ray" Ray couldn't help but scowl and mumbled something, and Zim got irked by this "What was that?"

At that point he looked up at Zim "i said it stands for blood" he pointed a finger at it "you wanna know what makes us and the Armada different.... we bury our dead, we show emotion. Think about it, haven't been feeling like yourself lately? your starting to change, just like we did before" he touched his scar. As though remembering something that was long gone "think, have you ever seen the Tallest. Or anyone weep over someone?"

Zim stared at him, seeing Ray's green eyes. He thought about it and he was right; never once he saw a memorial of somesort ever be made to the fallen. It was just propaganda the Tallest and any of the Taller ones had, in sheer number the Armada is unstoppable. The soldiers showed no emotion, save not even any of the normal drones. "what would it take to join your group?"

"seeing as how you were one of then Irken Elite, that almost shows the worthiness of a Trooper in our ranks" Ray said "but as for every 'new blood' they all take a trial exam... none of the Armada simulation crap, the test will evaluate you in all fields. Stamina, strenght, perception and how well you respond in situations" he couldnt help but grin now "its meant to push you at your limit. Only if you pass you can join the Ranks of our Troopers"

"and what would be considered the best?" Zim couldnt help but ask

Ray's grin widened "that my friend is a different story, its a comparable system really. Soldiers and Troopers, the Irken Elite and our Vangaurd and then they have the Invaders and we have our force comparable to them"

"your troops to be compared with Invaders?"

"they arent Invaders" cut in Ray "this force is only appointed by Sentinel Silver himself and the High Court... these Soldiers are the 'Spectres'" he said "they are the forces most elite unit of our soldier ranks" they both began walking toward another large room, this time with lockers. "if you want to try now, this is your chance"

Zim surveyed the area around him, this could be a chance for him to test his abilities. He hadn't really moved around like he had before on his days in Devastis, save for when he went to Hobo thirteen. Other than that he could feel his body needed some reminder of being on its limits "ok i'll do it, anything i need to know?"

"Just stay sharp and never go dull on this, you'll regret it" Ray said while rummaging through the lockers until he found it "hmmm, this should fit" he said, taking out a standard Soldier unform. Complete with the utility belt, boots, guanlets and face mask.

"wait, what about your leader?" Zim broke out, nearly forgetting why he was there in the first place

"dont worry, the Sentinel usually passes by here so you wont miss your chance" Ray said, handing the suit to Zim

Zim left said room, to a small changing room; he looked at the suit. The shoulder armor itself had a nice silver color; along with the utility belt. the rest of the suit itself was a dark grey. He simply put on the body suit first; suits like these were guaranteed to absorb some force of impact. Clipping on the belt and attaching the rest of the armor he surveyed himself. Lowering the facemask so his mouth could be seen, he stepped out of the room seeing Ray operating a terminal.

"So the suit fits you, good" said Ray pressing one last button as Zim walked toward him. Then walls came up from the ground of the room, a small noarrow entrance in front of them; "lets begin" said Ray "step unto the platform in front of us and you take care from there" Zim jumped unto the rising platform, it lit up surrounding him in a blue light "get ready..... 3"

Zim went into a crouching position

"2"

Zim couldnt help but tense up, why had he agreed to this?

"1"

Zim's eyes narrowed, pushing those thought aside.

"GO"

Zim sprang from his position into the small narrow hallway. Running as fast as he could go, the space in front of him then opened up; he leapt across the hole that just appeared.

**"**_**NICE**_**"** Rays voice could be heard _**"always trust your instinct Zim your doing well"**_

Zim kept his pace, he sidestepped a blade that went for him on his left side and ducked as a hammer swiped at him from his right. He felt his antenae brush the cold hammer as he kept sprinting; Then saws erupted from the floor. Spinning madly towards Zim, he jumped as they came and kept on running then columns appeared from the ground and started falling. Zim kept on sidestepping and avoided the heavy columns threatening to crush him. As Zim leaped out of a columns way, he thought _'this is their test? talk about a Meekrobian deathtrap. this is'nt a simulation. now i can see where their going with this" _So Zim thought he figured it out; In a simulation, you had plenty of tries to complete the course at hand. But this, this required entire Physical hardiness; The simulation provided feeling sensors, as to feel the pain they received as in real life. But nothing too severe, coupled with Zim's extra training in Devastis he problably would have been dead by now. His mind barely registered the incoming energy javelin coming towards him, he turned his head as the javelin grazed the side of his face. It was stinging uncontrolably, but he kept on; Now dodging the javelins that came from the ceiling, then energy turrets sprang up _'by the Tallest' _he cursed inwardly. As he swerved around the deadly projectiles coming toward him then he saw it, the end. Putting all f the energy to his legs he sprinted madly across the opening the chance he saw it. Then the floor erupted into flame in front of him. Using his small yet powerful leg muscles. he leapt across the pit of fire and skidded to a halt. Out of the course; He was tired, his muscles aching. His heart beating fast in his Squeedly Spooch; He turned so that he layed on his back, opening his eyes he saw Ray's grinning face

"good work, you set a new best record" his grin turned into a smile

"not only that" another voice came, it was elderly yet powerful "you have remarkable skill, for one such as yourself. as some say when they watched. but allow me to introduce myself" Zim's eyed widened as he saw the Tallest above him, his bright silver eyes, with a Tallest uniform with the scar on his left eye.

"my name, is Sentinel Silver, and i take it your interested in joining our group?"

* * *

Earth, New york City

The membrane household

The house door slammed open, showing Dib's beated body in the light. He limped towards the stairs and saw Gaz's backpack on the bottom with a note

_Dib_

_if you found the note, me and dad went to bloaty's for dinner. Dont bother coming, seeing as your late_

_Gaz_

he read it 4 times before ripping it apart, limping up the stairs and toward the bathroom. His clothes were ragged, his forehead was bleeding. He was a mess, he couldnt help but feel angry at the moment. He winced as he took off his jacket and shirt; his body was covered in bruises and cuts, he turned the sink on and put a towel in the running water. He rubbed off the dry blood witht the wet towel, it stung but it cleaned him off. Taking out the medical box that was in the bathroom he took out a variety of ointments and a bottle of pills; With some scissors and bandages and tape. He started applying the ointments on his body, it singed him and he gritted his teeth; he popped a pill in his mouth and the pain lessened. Rolling out the bandages, he wraped them on the bad cuts and then popped another painkiller in his mouth. he sighed and walked this time to his room, he put on another of his blue shirts and slacks. He sat on his chair at his desk and opened up his files; he uploaded data files.... _Irken data files. _They wouldnt open, since they hade to be decrypted; his eyes darkened, having to endure a beating by the boys at skool and put up with the stares he got from passerby. Clenching his fist until his knuckles were white against the skin, _'for christ's sake IM TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD'_ he thought to himself. Could they not understand, no are they that stupid.... or do they refuse to face the truth. That feeling made Dib empty, he techniqually had no friends, seen as a freak and shunned by all. But he thought _'when the Invasion comes, i'll be ready' _he thought; if no one was to take his side..... then he would fight alone.

* * *

Milky way galaxy, The Massive

Red was muttering furiously, hovering his way to the podium in the assmebly hall; Followed by Purple, who looked just as angry. As the Tallest got on the podium, it rose off the ground so that all of the assembled Soldiers of the Armada could see them; many Soldiers to the Irken Elite along with some of the Irken Invaders. Skoodge, Skutch, Sneakyonfoota, Zee, Alexovitch, Lard, Grappa, Flobee, Stink, Pesto... and Tak? "Irkens" roared Tallest Red "as we advance, we bring our plan to galactic conquest ever closer!" this was met by many applause from the Irkens below. Wiggling their antenae in excitement

"BUT" roared Purple this time "only one thing stands in our way of progress"

"and that" said Red "is in the form of a rampant, Defective! Irken"

"he, who caused most of Irks, horrible disasters" yelled Purple

"KNOW THIS" Red continued to yell "he must be eliminated so that our plans will be achieved"

"Eliminate, the rouge Defective.... INVADER ZIIIIIMMM" Purple screamed

The crowd roared, seeming to take the news enthusiastically. Many chanting the names of the Tallest; as the podium lowered so that Red and Purple could greet the Invaders; Red turned to his partner "Soon enough Purple" he said grinning

"Zim will die" Purple grinned back in a creepy way. and they both laughed manicially.

* * *

Unknown planet, unknown system

He gazed at the computer screen, showing the Tallest in their laughter. The said creature watching events unfold Grinned himself; The Tallest were in the palm of his hands, no one could stop him. Not Zim and not even the Irken that had Defied him long ago; _'Silver'_ thought the creature "_how foolish you are, you should have stayed with the armada long ago __since the war__" _and then he laughed. it wasn't normal, it was unpleasant.... _Demonic _as to say it

............

Well people, what do you think? I'm glad I got this out. So Zim maybe for joining the Defect's? Who knows, only me that's for sure at the moment. So plz read and review, i'd really appreciate it :)

Spartan Alpha


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, whats up? Chapter 5 here now. you know the Drill, read and review. and no flames

**"you think you can handle your new day as ranking FNG?"- Lead**

**Rise of the Defectives**

**Chapter ****5**

Zim, stared at the Tallest before him. His mind registering the elder Irken standing above him; taking note of the pale skin, wrinkles and scar. And those eyes _'Silver' _he thought, no one has ever seen seen a silver eyed Irken before. This, was their leader; one that Zim had came to see, and so he stood before him. "You are Silver?"

Said Irken couldnt help but smile "Yes, i am. And you are Invader Zim"

as Zim got up he put his head low "Former" he said with a small hint of bitterness, his eyes narrowing.

"Ease" said Silver "i know the blow to you of what happened hurts"

"Its not that" Zim said

"Devotion" continued Silver "Yours was great, but" he couldnt help but sigh "Sadly, they casted you aside. other from the disasters you caused"

Zim narrowed eyes lessen, feeling anxious "How do you"

"Many know, but they don't hold that against you" Went on the Tallest "You have a new chance here, and i offer you it"

Zim dwelled on the thought, join them? start anew. Now? never thinking of such a thing.

"You displayed great finnesse on the track" spoke Silver "You have the skill to be soldier"

"You set a new record, your known record of Irken elite is undeniable. Nearly everyone on this Ship respect's you for the 'gift' you left the Armada" cut in Ray grinning

Zim was thinking hard now, Join them? He thought back to his original plans, and realized how foolish it was. Certain suicide if not; but then they would find him and he would need support. He actually gupled, and looked around; Technology, Troopers, weaponry, Training that he could never get from the Armada. He closed his eyes and raised a hand kneeling before the Tallest "yes, i'll join"

"Stand Zim" said Silver "The matter of height is not associated in our hirearchy, we are all equal. If your willing to follow us and our path your allegiance is enough"

Zim stood, and bowed his head; the Tallest nodded and beckoned him to follow. Zim followed the Sentinel to another room, followed by Ray; it was a small room there seemed to be a little onfice in in. With a glass window and door surrounding it; Inside was Lead, seemingly napping. Ray beated the window to get the sleeping Irken's attention, Lead awoke with a start "Oh its you- uh AND Sentinel sir" looking nervous now.

"Sleeping on the Job?" grinned Silver

"Ummm no sir, just dozing off" his eyes set on Zim "He already thought it out?"

"Yeah he did" said Ray, giving Zim a nudge in the shoulder

"Well then" smirked Lead "Think you can handle your first day as Ranking FNG?"

"FNG?" Zim questioned

Ray chuckled "Fucking New Guy"' Zim scowled but Ray grinned. "It aint so bad"

"And your first assignment" Said Silver "I'm sending more of ours to the planet and they could use some knowledge to interact with the Humans"

"So your Picking me for the job?" said Zim

"Sounds just about right" said Lead, passing out a small electronic device through an opening at the front "Your required to use this, its a Personal Data Assitant. Just put in in the PAK" Lead turned to Silver "and the assignment?"

"Starts immediately" Silver replied "dont worry, we'll meet later Zim" he left the three in the room

* * *

Dib woke up, sleeping at his desk; he got up and streched. The injuries gone thankfully tothe ointments he administered the night before; Taking one last look to his computer, it was done decrypting the Files. Pleased by this, he transffered the memory to his laptop and opened his closet. Surveying the many pants and coats in it he took out a leather coat no diffirent from his others; His pants however were now stonewashed baggy black jeans like Zim's. Acompanied by black combat boots. Under his shirt was body armor, his boots hid a knife holster as well; He took off his glasses, they were cracked and chiseled. He frowned as he broke the with his hand, taking out a new pair from his drawer and putting on his backpack. He left his house and departed to school; walking through the cold air, thinking of the day to come _'maybe Zim will show up today' _he thought to himself, nearing the school.

* * *

It happened very quickly Zim vaugely remembered it, retuning to the hangar bay; Being dropped off near the school. Nevertheless he was the first to arrive, the door opened and Dib stepped in. Taking his seat as well, soon then the class was full again; With the idiotic worm babies Zim still knew little of. "Class" began Miss Bitters, appearing out of nowhere "Your going to have a substitute for the rest of the year" the ussual chatter fell into silence. Zita straightened up, Chuck woke up from his sleep. "Your substitute and posible teacher for the rest of the year (the class looked entirely shocked) is"

Before Miss Bitters could finish, an elder man came into the room; He was african american, skin wrinkled and hair going gray. He wore shades to hide his eyes, also wearing a tan suit "Hello their students" said the Substitute with a smile "My name is Mr. Jonothan Washington, and i will be your substitute for the day" he said in an elder voice, Except their was something about it that was diffirent. "You can leave now" he told Miss Bitters and just like that Miss Bitters was gone in a flash, the class was stunned. "Alright now lets Begin" smiled Mr. Johnson; Hours passed by quickly, the class was taking it to their stride. Now that Miss Bitters was gone, the lunch bell rang and they all left fo the cafeteria. Zim was almost out the door until Mr. Johnson called to him along "A moment of you time, Durandal" Zim looked back and relunctantly walked toward Mr. Johnson. As the last of the class departed, Mr. Johnson shut and locked the door and turned to Zim "I needed to speak with you"

Zim just crossed his arms "I have done nothing wrong to any of the Human filth here-"

"That is not the matter Zim" cut in Johnson "I told you before you left I would be speaking to you again soon"

"Ehh? how do you know my name?" Demanded Zim

Mr. johnson couldnt help but smile "Seeing as your vocabulary to describe the humans hasn't changed one bit; Im not really surprised" He fiddled with a golden watch on his wrist, and Sentinel Silver replaced Mr. Johnson. It was a disguise? Zim looked surprised by this looked around his surroundings. He was about to say something, but Silver cut him off "You have nothing to fear for now, nobody can't see us for now. So no harm done"

"Are you certain on this" Zim questioned

"Positive" assured Silver "Now the discussion i needed with you is important, thats why i'm here" he sat down "How have you been feeling?"

"Fine" Zim said

"Are you really? I say on the other hand not" said Silver "I know enough about you long enough to know its happening. Your zeloutry has lowered quite considrably; No doubt you've already been suffering from the three stages of self awareness, but your possibly passed that now"

"Three stages?" Zim questioned the Sentinel

Silver casted Zim an understanding look "It happens to all Defects Zim, they go through it once" he said "It has major mind altering changes to the Irken in question; Had you experienced a severe depression before meeting us"

Zim looked at him questioningly, he thought and it came to him

* * *

_Zim stared at the ground before him, knees weak. and body failing. He had tried so many times to conquer this wretched planet, and yet he failed in every attempt. What was this __feeling? it hurt and yet not a single scratch was on him. He just layed on the ground, his expression blank; unaware of what was happening before him._

_Then what was it, what was this pain. He felt like nothing,_

_* * *_

Silver spoke again "Had you felt anger, a never ending rage come across you?"

* * *

_He pulled back his arm and swung his fist against Aki's head, he duck Torque's punch and swung him by his legs. Stomping by his stomach full force, the blow knocking him out; Chuck made a grab for him but Zim's boot met his face and he fell to the ground. "IS THAT IT!" Zim yelled at the three of them "TRY AGAIN, YOU WONT MAKE A SCRATCH AGAINT ONE OF THE ELITE" he felt different, a blinding rage consuming his mind. He was hearing deforemed screaming in his head; it wouldnt cease, it consumed him. He lashed against anyone who got near him. He may have screamed before but it felt diffirent this time, it felt unnatural. It was anger he never felt before_

_* * *_

"And when the blind rage had ceased had you felt jelousy?"

* * *

_He surveyed his cup of coffee in front of him, looking at the steam rising from it. He heard laughter, turning his head Zim saw a little "hyuman worm babie" laughing while his mother was carrying him. Turning his head away from this scene he observed mos of the 'humans' around him; All of them with carefree expressions. as though they had not a trouble in the __world. His insides seemed to burn and his eyes narrowed. Why is it that the humans had no such troubles as he did. And the other Invaders he thought, Skoodge already conquered his planet in no time; And the others were nearing their completion as well. Why was it they had what he wanted?_

_* * *_

"..... yes" Zim said in a whisper "I remember, those 3 times its like nothing iv'e ever felt before. I lost the will to try to conquer the planet" he said softly "I lashed out at those with no reason, and i resented everyone for what they had that i didnt. I thought i was losing my mind"

"That normally happens to one in The three stages" said Silver, standing up "Every Defect has gone through it, essentially it happens to us is because. We become 'Self Aware'; Every Irken needs the PAK for survival, no one can go without it for more then 10 minutes" he put a hand to his chin "Have you ever knew what happens to one's PAK if the Irken is dead or dies"

"A failsafe ensures" came Zim's quick response "All memories and experience are wiped clean from the PAK'S data banks; It was used to ensure that no secrets fell to Enemies of the Armada"

"And a way to keep all Irkens in check as well" Silver responded "Since our bodies require the PAK, it really just makes most of our systems useless without it. Take it as this Zim, When the PAK is reset everything is lost; and esssentially when attached to a newborn Smeet, they gain life and new memory" he continued "This along with the teachings the control gives one is actually artificial; Defects are considered another species entirely becuase we can stray from the Armada's grasp"

"Hold on" Zim couldnt help say in his ussual loud voice "Every Irken has memory though. Then how is it that our personality is artificial"

"Because, these stages are completely different from the PAK'S programming altogether and Defects go into a depression at first: The stages com in when we experience traumatic stress or by some malfuntion in our PAK" He walked around the room "Our Brain is useless withou our PAK. As with any other organ"

"So what else is there that you came for?" Zim asked, deciding about pursuing the subject later

"Nothing of that matter" said Silver "Other than that, this" he set a metallic box on Zim's desk "I'll leave you to your lunch hour" opening the door, resuming his disguise; He nodded and left.

* * *

Dib thew Keef to the wall, Keef staggered and looked into Dibs mutinous eyes. Torque, Chuck and Aki around them; Just what he needed, to be surrounded again to endure a fight and possible beating. Already sporting a black eye from Torque, but otherwise pumped "No matter how many times we beat you you just dont get it" said Torque, cracking his knuckles

"You just cant learn to shut up will you?" Spoke in Aki, sporting a bat

Dib gave them a look of disgust "You guys just dont get it, none of you ever will"

Torque grinned at Aki and began walking toward Dib before someone tapped his shoulder "Hey" he quickly turned, a bad move on his part. as a fist met his face; He fell on the ground shocked, above him was Zim. "A two on one fight?" he said in a bemused sort of way "Now come on, wheres the fun in just giving a person a beating when he's outmatched?" walking to Dib's side

Keef edging away from the scene and screaming "FIGHT, ITS J.D. AND DIB FIGHTING TORQUE AND AKI!" i moments there were a horde of kids surrounding them. Wanting to watch the ensuring face off.

Jessica roared at Zim and Dib "BEAT DIB UP AND J.D. TOO FOR JOINING THAT FREAK!"

Zim cracked his knuckles "Oh the pleasure of this will be mine, Dib" he said turning to him

"I dont trust you, but thanks for this" Dib said, getting in stance.

Torque got up from the floor "So the new guy joins the Skool Freak"

_'__Freak' _thought Dib _'what a new low'_

"Doesnt matter" said Aki "They're dead"

"Come try us then" Said Zim, folding his arms

Torque let out a battle cry and charged at Zim, leaving Dib with Aki; Torque sent fist to Zims head. He merely sidesteped the punch doing it continually, dodging Torques blows. Aki tried to pull a fast one on Dib, surprising him with a Baseball Bat; He ducked the swing and grabbed the head of the Bat, and thrusted foward. The handle smashed into Aki's stomach and he let go. Dib threw the bat aside and Punched him in the face, Enraged, Aki made a grab for him; Dib caught both hands. Caught in the grapple, Torque was not fortunate with Zim. Not landing a single blow, he tried a grapple with him; Bad move on his case, Zim grabbed both arms and opened up and slammed his forehead into Torques. Head's bleeding now, he delivered an Axe Kick blow to him; Cathcing Torque in the Chin and making him fall in a flash as his foot came down striking the top of his head, and Torque moved no more. Aki tried to break free and Dib did, Conveniantly in the place of the trashcan; He let go and Aki rapidly walked backwards. Crashing into the trashcan and fell to the ground; Looking up at Zim and Dib and seeing Torques unconscious body. Zim bored his eyes into him, Aki has never seeing the blood red iris, freaked. He ran to get away from him only to smash himself into a pole he didnt see; He slumped to the ground as well. The group of kids surrounding him stared in shock, and fright when they saw Zim's red iris. Putting on his shades, he walked out of the circle accompanied by Dib. As they walked by. Zita couldnt help but give Zim a questioning look.

As they both entered the cafeteria, Dib turned "Thansks J.D." remembering the other encounter but deciding against to bring it up

"No problem" Zim said, eyeing his former enemy "And.... sorry about the other day" walking away from him.

* * *

Four hours later, After skool

The skool grounds erupted in loud chatter, the day was over and Zim was about to head back into his base. To check on it and meet the others again tommorow; He continued walking until a girl block his path.... it was Zita

Zim gave her a cold stare "What do you want?"

Zita was unperturbed by this "Truth" crossing her arms "Your hiding something, your not who you say you are..... Zim" she couldnt help but narrow her eyes at him now.

Now Zims eyes narrowed "I have no idea what your talking about, and i have no idea who Zim is"

"Your lying" said Zita simply "There was always something strange with you, you seem more different than before. And ive never seen someone plow Torque to the ground other than 'him'" How did she know? "Truth from me would be that i've known about you actually, ever since then. I tried to get your attention by doing a space invader costume the halloween that was a year ago-"

"hmmph" cut in Zim "I was ignorant back then, trying so hard to make your people bow and enslave them all; In the end... my own zeloutry brought upon my downfall. It does'nt concern you or your people, i'm no longer a threat to you or your people; And if you had known then why hadnt to aknowlegede me for what I was before?"

"You were insane, stupid and ignorant, thats why" said Zita simply "You would have just brushed it off like you just tried before. And how can i be sure you won't hurt me or the planet?"

Zim's narrowed eyes lessen "its not my mission anymore.... and you havent brought me any pain...... Zita human" he said walking past Zita in a low voice, Leaving Zita alone on the sunsetting street. She couldnt help but watch him go off, she sighed. she knew near the beginning yet she didnt want to be seen as a freak; So she played dumb, to avoid the mockery that Dib got. _'Maybe its about time i made the big split'_ she thought. She let out a deep breath and walked home

Zim made it to his Base in no time, shutting his door. He saw Gir mindlessly watching T.V. he spoke "You've managed to pacify him all this time?"

Kalmiya responded "Without breaking a thing, altough he nearly destroyed the cold fusion reactor. But midless T.V. made him distracted enough for me to repair it"

Zim nodded, as Kalmiya saw through her camera "Good, listen" he said "i'm gonna be going back to the Dawn Star ship. So this time i'm taking Gir and you with me"

"Me?" said Kalimya, confused "How?"

"Simple really" Zim said, while activating his PAK; A robotic tentacle came out "This can even take computer data as well, so im gonna transfer you into my PAK"

"But whatabout the consequences-" Kalmiya began

"I dont have to worry about that" Zim cut in, his robotic apendage entering a hole in the T.V. "I'm gonna need you nevertheless" and it happened. Kalmiya's view from Zim was cut off; Entering his PAK, it felt no diffirent from the computer's data base.

"hmm" Zim could hear her from the PAK's audio system "Interesting,your unique levels of your mind-"

"Don't get any bright ideas" cut in Zim "Still my PAK" If Kalmiya was in Holo form now, she'd be grinning. Zim walked out, with Gir this time and then; Ray's ship appeared, opening the cockpit. He entered and was soon heading back to the ship

* * *

Membrane houshold

Garage

Dib was thankfull today was a friday, he now had all weekend to work on Tak's damaged ship some more; He managed to reboot the systems again. It was now prepared for Data insertion, remembering the tingling pain from last time he grimaced as he climbed in; The mechanism came up and latched itself unto Dib's head, the drill working on both sides. He gritted his teeth as it happened. Quickly stopping the process before it went out of hand like last time, it worked as his voice came throught the Spittle Runners audio system "Data information complete"

Peased with this. He climbed out and adjusted a welding torch, with a welding mask "Time for the real work" he sliced through the metal with his Dads special torch. Cutting though the Irken metal revealing the inner workings; Not only dissasembling it mddified it, the files recovered were of use. Schematics such as for Voot Cruisers and Spittle Runners were in it mostly, he welded on more thick plating unto the ship; He added more power to the engine itself, and every flaw it had. Truly he'd been confused by Irken technology before. But he learned that his Dad had made a special device to convert the information into his brain. True the procedure had been painful, but he now had full understanding of Irken technology now. At the costs of minor migraines now, he turned off the torch and took out a spray can; Started painting It Completly black, The Swollen Eyeball logo in blue was on the side as a decal. Pleased with his handy work, he gave it one last glance and was about to head inside. Until he saw something in the sky, it was like a sort of heat haze among the clouds. Gazing at it, giving a weird look he thought _'Should i check it out'_ he thought of getting Gaz to come with him. He quickly rejected that plan, his face scowling _'No, they dont even care... I go alone now' _putting on his jacket, he climbed in and activated the ship; The window closing up, belts strapping him on the seat. it hovered out of the garage and into the starry night sky.

Gaz, playing her Gameslave noticed the disturbance in the sound; Growling, she went into the garage. Intent to yell at Dib to keep it down, yet when she got in the ship was gone. So was Dib only seeing the blue flames from the thrusters of the engine in the dark sky

* * *

Zim adjusted his Soldier armor again, having required by Silver. It was in the metal box he left with him, along with his standard Badge with a black 'Irken Automag' as well. As well as loading up a TX- 20AR "Irken assault rifle" with a silver coat on it; He couldnt help but feel excited, Ray briefed him in on an assignment. They were to go to one of the outpost they had set up in one of the other planets, the gear they were issued was simple, Soldier Armor, Gravity Boots, Rifle and Automag. The outpost itself was supposed to be on one of the local planets, The storms on it were confirmed hazzards; But they were guaranteed the mission wouldnt be large scale. This came as confusion to Zim, an assignment, so early; The Sentinel had trusted him this far? Maybe it was Ray; But he didn't dwell on that for long, he needed some action. Gir was by his side, Gir honestly surprised many on the ship; Smeets were scared, but the entire Defensive Station were amused by Gir's erratic behavior. As Gir whizzed past by, holding Lead's, fortunately unloaded Sniper Rifle; While being chased by him, Zim sense of forboading was so great. He thought he was gonna snap, added with Gir's excessive stupidity "SILENCE" he screamed in his ussual voice; Not having use it that long, Gir stopped, looking sad and began to become teary eyed. Zim growled, in an aggravated way and muttered "sorry" Gir looked happy again. Taking out his rubber piggy and running off with it. Ray came by and sat down by him

"A SIR unit" he questioned

"A useless one at that" growled Zim

"Then why would you keep him after all this time then?" Ray went on

"Hmmph he'll problably go rampant on the Humans, it would have blown my cover" Zim said, but Ray saw his eyes and smiled

"Whatever you say then" propping his Assault Rifle on his shoulders, Ray stood up and yelled out to his squadron "Troopers HUSTLE" the fifteen Irken group and Zim with Gir followed Ray into the ship; As soon as the last Trooper entered, the door closed and the ship's antigrav tech kicked in. The engines roared to life and it left out in the open barrier....

* * *

"RESISTY ROCKS" yelled off one of the Vortian maintenance members, accompanied by many other seemingly drunken yells. From the other people on the ship; Among them in the captains seat was Lard Nar, his was massaging his temples hard. Having to deal with a Resistance crew like this? he sighed in exasperation and anger; He silently cursed the Armada and the Tallest. He knew well he had handed them their greatest weapon; The Massive, since he helped create it. He groaned as the crew had started a fist fight among themselves; Going down to break it up, "SIR CAPTAIN LARD NAR SIR!" yelled one of the Vortian pilots

"What is it" growled said Vortian leader

"The Armada, there sending Invaders to one of the planets... outside of our cluster" said the Pilot, utterly bewildered "in estimation..... ELEVEN!" shrieked the Pilot. Silence greeted this news, the drunk members of the crew had stopped fighting; Looking fearful as though someone turned the volume to zero.

".....Eleven?" said Lard Nar, trying to hide his fear

"Y-Yes sir" the Pilot said, stuttering "Eleven Irken Invaders, heading to a diffirent system"

"Which one?"

"Its outside about quite a while from here actually" said the Pilot "its a planet called..... Earth?"

Lard Nar figeted in his seat, his men; Taking on eleven Irken Invaders. It seemed more like suicide, but without thinking he yelled "SET A COURSE FOR EARTH!" the crew looked at him as though he was crazed. But it was too late...... he made his decision

* * *

"When you said planet, I never thought it would be this trap of a gas giant" Zim accused Ray

"They confirmed to us, high level storms. But thankfully the facility on this planet, is well protected" Ray said yelling over the sounds of the strong winds billowing on their ship. The swirling white, orange and red winds; Making a hard time of the Pilot to maneuvour, _'out of all places' _the planet actually being Jupiter. He silently cursed the misfortune of this mission, they had narrowly avoided the _'Great red spot' _the planets most violent and stable storm. The facility they had found however, was more of that like a hovering space station; That made it a suitible research facility on the planet. They had found this actually, the origin of it unknown. As Ray set foot on the hangar floor, Already having docked the Ship into the station. The Winds howling as though a creature, loading his Rifle he gazed into the dark room. The absence of any of their members and lack of communication confirmed his worse thought'.

Something didnt feel right.....

* * *

Questions and comments plz no?, yeah i know, why Jupiter? cuz others just make up their own planet but i decided to give Jupiter a try. the idea just came to me......

and its gonna get some action in the next chap, so stay tuned


	6. Chapter 6

**as i have said before i own nothing of Invader Zim, just this fic and OC's. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez**

**Rise Of the Defectives**

**Chapter 6**

Zim dropped, feet first to the floor; Aiming his TX20-AR around him, looking for any sign of hostiles like Ray. The place seemed deserted actually, storage boxes had accumulated dust. Or had been broken apart, The ships were in no better condition; Gathering dust and rust with some ships being visibly damaged badly. The place just seemed to silent, no signs of activity at all. "This is the outpost?" He questioned quietly to Ray "Its practically a derelict space station"

"I know" said Ray, lowering his weapon "Somethings not right here" he looked around "Everyone" he said "We need to find anyone of the original team that was stationed here, in groups of three. Get moving and good luck everyone" he said. His team was already decided, Zim and Lead of course, valueable aniper skills when needed; And he was itching to see what Zim was capable of, three by three the team divided. By the time the lighting in the hangar went on the team was gone.

* * *

Earth, membrane household

Garage

Dib parked the ship into the garage climbing out of it, looking exceptionally pleased. Getting the hang of Irken technology made things much easier for him now; As he made his way to his room, he couldnt help but see small specks on the sky. Through his window, he stopped to look; It seemed strange, Eleven of them making their war towards the city. His insides squirmed, he teeth clenched; '_It can't be' _he thought. But the sound of distant booms could be heard. Confirming his worse thoughts......... Irken Invaders

* * *

Jupiter Research facility

Outer hull, Walkways

Silent dark silhouette's were moving across the metal platforms, three of them moving across from cover to cover; Ocassionally sticking their heads up for a view before charging to the next point. Then resuming their cover stance, to see any hostiles.

As Lead looked through the scope of his Sniper Rifle, he couldnt help but notice some considerable damage to the station as well. Severe dents and scracthes were the obvious thing, nothing else but up until now. He saw a dark figure away from them, It seemed to be lying down. He adjusted the scope and couldnt believe his eyes; He ran towards the slumped body, disregarding posible enemy ambush. Ray and Zim ran after him, he skidded to a halt and knelt down. The Body he feared, was Irken; In security uniform, A puddle of dark green liquid under him showed he was dead. He felt around the neck of the body finding a small Tag of some sort, he sighed and pulled off the Tag placing it on his own neck. Ray and Zim made it to his side, both wide eyed at the body.

"Who could have done this" Ray knelt down to the body, inspecting the wounds "These aren't laser wounds, neither plasma. It looks like something sliced through him"

"His tag identifies him as Security officer Kilik" said Lead, checking the tag "The blood is a bit dried off too, so he was problably dead some time ago"

Ray couldnt help but let out a small growl "Dammit, we need to keep moving" getting up to his feet

Zim's wrist communicator was giving off static sound with deforemed voices, flipping it on and anwsered _**"This is Squad zero five nine please respond over"**_

Another voice came through _**"YOU GUYS NEED TO DUCK"**_

_**"What?"**_ Ray spoke in

_**"DUCK!"**_spoke in the other voice

Lead spun around, and grabbing by their collars. Pulled Zim and Ray to the ground as he heard a small whiz of a projectile above them. He cursed at this, loading his Rifle he quickly entered cover as a volley of plasma bolts and energy saw's were headed their way. Ray retaliated by blindfiring from their cover, and Zim threw a grenade at the attackers location. Going off within moments, Lead aimed and saw through his scope, "SIR units" he growled firing off a round. Hitting one in the head, destroying it "WHERE THE HELL IS YOU SIR UNIT" he yelled at Zim as they both ducked again

* * *

Gir was plainly annoying the pilot to death "An what that do?" He yelled

The Pilot thought he was in his hell _"kill me"_ he thought

* * *

Lead narrowed his eyes as he fired off another round, Zim fired off his Assault rifle until the clip was empty. And Ray was nearly out of ammunition, the SIRS seemed endless; As he fired off another round, he ducked asking "Ammo?"

"Still got some" said Zim firing off some more

"Im out" spoke Ray, switching to his Automag

_**"Hold on you guys"**_spoke in the Irken on the radio _**"This should end them"**_as he said this, Zim couldnt help but hear a distinct whine, And then the ground shook; An explosion rocking the ground, Taking out all of the SIRS. Zim stood up to see who caused it, his eyes couldnt help but widen at who it was. The Irken was in terms nearly the same as Zim. Eyes maroon, wearing Heavily armored Soldier armor. And wielding a large Gun the size of his body with a drum barrel magazine with assorted grenades and such. His face so familiar, the said Irken walked toward them holstering the said weapon on his shoulder. "Long time no see.... Zim" in a in a voice that was young and deep

"You too.... Zed" Zim said quietly lowering his Assault rifle

Silence met the two, until Lead spoke out "Wait, you two know each other?"

* * *

Dib walked though the dark streets through the city in the cold rain, wearing his long overcoat. He quietly made it to the Skool, in actuallity it was morning time; But the harsh weather showed it as it was midnight. The news said it would be like that all day, he was thankfull at the fact that the Irkens were vulnerable to water. But cursed at the thought of Tak, creating something to overcome that; Since her last stay, as he took his seat on his desk. Some one tapped his shoulder, turning his head back it was Zita "I need to speak with you" she said simply walking out of the classroom, somewhat confused he followed her out of the hallway. He closed the door as he got out.

"What is it" he said crossing his arms "If you called me hear just to call me a freak, i dont have time for this"

"No, not that" Zita said truthfully, laying agaisnt the wall "Its about those aliens" she looked at him "I want to know what Zim is"

"Is this some kind of joke" Dib glared at her "Out of all the times I try to warn you guys do you ever listen. No noe of you ever do, But now you starting to be intrested? please"

"Truth is that i knew before when he came" Zita eyes looked softer "I just didn't believe so that i wouldnt be seen as a freak too"

Dib uncrossed his arms now "Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"I dont know" she said truthfully "I never thought of it more open till now, but listen. That J.D. kid he's-"

"Why hello Dib" came in a womanly voice, which made Dib's and Zita's hair stand on end "It's been such a long time" Dib turned around to see Tak, in her disguise, along with ten other kids. All of which had dark clothing and menacing faces.

"Ohh its you, Tak" turning his back to Zita, his left hand signaling Zita lo leave. Taking the warning, she left Dib with Tak, Dib glared daggers at her "Need something, because I need to get back to class"

"Oh nothing but one thing, just Zim" Tak told him, advancing "We want to find him, he's Defect. So to our great pleasure, we get to crush him"

"Zim's been gone some time, I haven't seen him for three weeks" Dib told her straight "No sign of anything from him"

Tak frowned at him "I see" she said in a would be believer tone "Are you so sure?"

"Positive?" Dib said through clenched teeth, walking past Tak and the ten kids. Getting back inside the class, Zita looked up from her seat and nodded; Returning to his seat, he sighed of the certain events to come.

* * *

"I've known him ever since my birth, me and Skoodge trained with him in Devastis, we were what you considered friends. Not much in a sense for Skoodge though" Zim spoke out "They said you died in one of your assignments"

"Officially, they declared me as K.I.A." said Zed "Just an attempt to get rid of me; They caught on what I was before I even knew, and ever since i've joined Sentinel Silver's group."

"You haven't made any attempt at contact?" Zim questioned him

"Couldn't have if I wanted to, they would've sent someone to kill me" Zed told him "And it would have putten the Defectives at risk, and seeing as how loyal you were to the Tallest. It wasn't a good idea"

"Okay if you two are done crossing memory lane" he said to Zim and Zed "would you mind telling us what happened to the facility?"

"Traitor" Zed stated simply "One of the scientists revealed himself for what he was, and he let off a shipment of rampant SIRS on the complex. We barricaded ourselves in one of the defensive complexes, Those that didnt make well" he looked at the Dead body across from him

"So then that scientist is still around" Ray surveryed the area around him "The survivors are still hold up in their place then"

"Yeah" Zed said "Thankfully the security force severly damaged his Comm uplink, so he can't contact the Armada." he grinned "And his SIRS backfired on him as well, but im positive he's unleasehed something else. He's hold himself up in the higher communication wing"

"So plan put simple, traitor needs killing, and God knows what else in here" Lead asked, seeing the lack of response he got; He sighed "And what about the rest of the Troopers?"

"Message already sent" Ray spoke, sending the information to the other troopers from his wrist communicators "We meed to split again"

"Me and Zed can go after that traitor" Zim spoke up "like some scientist can stand up to Zim"

"Still sounding a bit like yourself?" Zed chuckled "Figures but yeah, We'll bo go get the guy and you can check on those survivors right?"

"Affirmitive" Ray holstered his gun "Move out" He ran from Zim and Zed, followed by Lead. Nodding to Zim, Zed walked the opposite direction with Zim.

* * *

Earth, The Skool

Time- 3:45 P.M.

Dib ran out of the cold to his house, accompanied by Zita; Both wearing rain jackets, the merciless thunderstorm beating on them with cold and wet. He made it to his door and unlocking it with his Key, stepped inside to the welcoming warmness of his home. Zita took a seat on the couch as Dib went to the kitchen, Zita surveyed the living room, plasma screen T.V. complete with Gamslave console and X box 360 and surround sound. The couch was comfy, so she layed down; She never thought how Dib techniqually had it made, His father being a world renouned scientist. Dib entered the room with two steaming cups of coffee, Taking his seat he gave a cup to Zita which she graciously accepted. Sipping the contents slowly, as she lowered her cup Dib asked "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything I think" she said

Dib eyed her then said "short and simple?"

"The whole picture in great detail" she told him

Sighing he said "well you techniqually knew the beggining so-" Dib went on for quite a while and Zita listened intently, listening his sayings of Zim's plan for World conquest and his encounters to stop him. Dib didnt want to say he screwed up or one way or another, but Zita understood; Then on to Zims race, that he was an 'Irken' and how his leaders are just taller than everyone else. Explaining their hierarchy and other things, she would have not believe him. But his words and tone and look on his face as Dib calmly explained she knew that he told the truth; Even though it sounded too far fetched, he then told her about Tak being an Irken as well. Wanting revenge on Zim and pondering on Zim's dissapearance which she decided to step in.

"Maybe he isn't gone completely, because I think I know who he is" She pulled out a tape recorder and played it; It was from the day before, Dib listened wide eyed.

He couldnt help but ask "How"

"When you two fought Torque and Aki, i've never seen a kid as him knock out Torque easily" she said "I've only seen Zim fight once and took on Chuck, Aki and Torque. He beated them mercilessly, And he seemed very angry after he got out of his depression"

Zita was right Dib thought, he never saw moves like Zim and J.D.'s and he remembered Zim's depression, the alien never fought back when people beated him and threw insults at him. But when those three set upon him, he nearly beated them to death. But then he remembered Zim's last stroke of emotion, '_jelousy' _he thought. He remembered Zim's last word to him before he was gone _"You humans problably don't realize how lucky you are" _these words had left Dib in shock as Zim left him that same day. "He mentioned the day he left is how lucky humans were" He told Zita "And he told you that he does'nt want to enslave humanity?"

She nodded "he told me this because we haven't caused him pain" Dib pondered on this, Zim had been injured before but the way he put it was as though it wasn't physical torture "It seemed as though it was eating him on the inside, Do you think something happened?"

"I don't know" he said "Whatever happened, is'nt good because Tak is not the only Invader here as well, there are ten more"

Zita buried her face in her hands at this from "And those other ten?"

"More Invaders" Dib told her

She let out a sigh "So of this is true, and one of us is screwed to the wall. What are we gonna do?"

Dib took something out of his pocket, an electronic wriswatch of some sort "Take this" giving it to Zita "Its a video electronic communication device, my dad made these for Gaz and me. But i've alwzys kept one spare, so its yours now"

"Thanks" as she said this, the thunder boomed.

"And your gonna need a ride" He got up and led her to the garage. When here eyes set on the Spittle Runner, she gaped at it. Dib climed in and beckoned Zita to the same, hesitant at first; She climbed on as Dib turned on the ship. The window convering up the entrance, and with the garage door opening. The ship flew out, Zita looked down in awe; They were high up in the night sky, and the dark ship maneuvered itself to the central part of the city. Quickly descending, to a two story house; She jumped out as no one was around. The Black paint made for perfect stealth, she turned to Dib.

" Thank you" Dib nodded in acknowledement and the window closed again. Zita watched as the dark ship ascened until it bleded so perfectly with the darkness that it was gone.

* * *

Zim placed himself beside the doorway, peeking for only a quick second before resuming cover. Zed behind him, Grenade launcher at the ready; He ran out pointing his Rifle below, above, side to side and behind him. Turning on the flashlight on it for better view, They both surveyed their sorrounding closely. It was here static came through their comunicators.

_**"This is Fire Squad three of squad zero five nine, We need backup we nee-"**_more static ensured, Zed turned his communicator on but he sighed.

"There gone" he said grimly "Wiped off completely off the communication grid"

"Already?" Zim said in his annoyed voice.

"Yeah, my best bet is what that Traitor unleashed" then an earsplitting roar ensure, seeing as how they how didn't have ears. They still clutched the side's of their heads "And I need to shut my fucking mouth at times like this"

Then the sound of metal beating metal met, it was getting louder by the minute. Zed looked around and saw what it was; It wasn't a SIR unit, it seemed grotesque. It was large, strange rusting machienery with the menacing metal claws. The sinister looking breather tubes it had and it eye's 'lifeless' acompanied by three others just like it. With advanced weaponry, such as wrist mounted gattling lasers; Shoulder mounted rocket launcher's. Zed eye's went wide eye'd "crap" before dragging Zim to the nearest piece of cover. As the Cyborgs unleased their fury unto the pair, Zed fired of a concusive shot. Blowing one off its feet, allowing Zim to fire a few rounds into the Cyborg. He threw a firebomb as they drew closed, lighting one up into bright blue Plasma flame. Zed fired off from his grenade launcher, until a clicking sound was heard; Curasing at his misfortune of running out of ammo, taking out his M-9 Tempest SMG and unloaded his clip into the thing. Zim however was thrown against the wall by one, having the wind knocked out of him he say that small glimpse before realizing/

_"Cyborg Zombie Soldiers, but how?" _he thought, he only encountered them on Earth by the squid demon. However he fired his Rifle unto the Cyborg, frying it away from the deadly volley of plasma burst. Falling to the ground, Zim saw by his surroundings; The Cyborgs dead. Zim loaded in another power cell into his rifle and said we need to keep on moving.

"Agreed" Zed said

They both walked out of the room, Zim resumed point; Aiming his rifle. Eyes set on an elevator "I take it this takes us to him?"

"Yeah just taking it up" Both entered the elevator and the door closed ascending toward to the communications area.

As they both slowly ascended, Zed broke the silence "So... quick to join us, your not that type of guy"

"Yeah, what could I say seeing as I was screwed to the wall. I had no other choice" he told Zed, The storm outside getting louder

"Hell same with me, that's another thing why I couldn't contact you or Skoodge" Zed had to yell now, since the winds howling was growing fiercer. Slowly, the elevator halted to a stop; the door opened reaveling a mass of computer terminals with the Irken Language. A short Irken was using one, he turned around seeing Zim and Zed; Letting out cry of fear, he made an attempt to run but Zed tackled him to the ground, squirming. He tried to use his PAK, but it didn't respond.

"So sorry" came Kalmiya in her holo form, saying it in a sarcastic way "But your not going any where"

The small Irken glared at them "You think it'll end" he spat "The Armada is all powerfull, no one can stop them. Its pointless, the Army. All of it, theres no point; Sooner or later, the Armada will come, they will take everything and prove we are supreme being" he cackled "And none of your 'Soldiers' can stop it, THE TALLEST SHALL RULE" he yelled out maniacally, until Zed punched him hard in the face; Knocking him out.

"Just when I started to like the guy" bringing up the uncounscious Irken, sighing "Well come on, no sense staying around here"

"Yeah" Zim said "Lets go" entering the elevator, it closed and descended downward back to the main level.

* * *

Ray thought they were screwed to the wall on this one _'Dammit' _letting out another volley of plasma before being hit in his shoulder by a piercing laser beam. He cleanched his teeth in anger and pain, instantly applying a medical strap to the afflicted wound. Anibiotics flooded his systems, and his wound stung. The survivors were fine, but now they were facing wave's of SIRS and these Zombie Soldiers. All painted with the colors of the Armada. Firing off a concussive shot from his PAK, he unloaded his empty power cell and switched to 'High Density Energy Beam' this firing mode was deadly. The beam of plasma sliced through the Cyborgs, altough it was useful; It contributed to 'Critical Weapon Failure' which lead to plasma combustion rendering the TX useless. Lead fired off another round from his Sniper rifle, effectively blowing off another Cyborgs head off. Only instead of complex cybernetics and a host, It was blood 'Irken blood' his face looked shocked. Sure they had employed these things before, but using their own people. _'What they hell are they thinking'_ he thought as he unloaded another round into another one. Standing up loading another clip; Shattered SIR units with Cyborgs littered the ground, one of the survivors came out of the main door. Looking worried she adressed Ray.

"How is it" she asked, her PAK taking out medical supplies.

"Pierced the armor, but only not that serious; The medical strap should take care of it" he said

"Let me see" moving the strap with her hand, Ray's wound looked fine now but still bleeding. Taking out a canister of 'Biogel' she applied to the wound where it hardened and the bleeding stopped.

"Thanks" Ray told her, examining his wound.

"Your welcome" she said, a burly looking Irken researcher walked toward Ray.

"Are you the commanding officer they dispatched to us?" Ray nodded "Come" he walked away, Ray followed into the room the reaserchers barricaded themselves in, his men were in there; Severely wounded, when they looked up he smiled at them, returning the smile back. The head researcher asccessed his terminal and took out a small disk "This is some research that we made that would benefit the defense and weapon's development" Smiling at this "Along with this, it should useful to you. Word to the wise, polish it well and upgrade" he accesed the terminal again; A small containment unit beside it, it opened reaveling a magnificent suit of battle armor. It shone silver with a painted red dragon on it, Ray was confused.

"This is armor is awarded to champions who fight in Arena on Dekartha" looking at it confused "Why would you have the champions armor?"

"The Blood dragon armor" the Researcher said proudly "This unit has undergone rigourous testing in the durability, made for highly dangerous combat. Introducing new plating, stronger shields and microframe computer chip meant to give a presonal HUD. to indicate Vitals, ammo and wepon equipped" he paused, then continued "Even though Invaders and Spectres have the Optical implants this surely gives greater use. And I want you to have it, this suit is the antithesis to the Inferno amor for our Spectre Commando's to use"

"So this suit is for use of the Spectre shock troopers" Ray asked "Well than i'll give you reports to see if the research was worth to create it" now smirking.

"Umm Ray? leave now?" asked Lead, as Zim and Zed entered the room.

"Oh" said Ray "Yeah, lets go"

* * *

Zita layed down on her bed, enormously tired; Glad it was the end of the day. The information Dib gave her was overwhelming, she thought she wasn't able to go to sleep, fully well knowing of a race that's taking over the galaxy, and ten of their most deadly soldiers are here for a rougue. And to possibly kill off every human well. The thought of it didn't bode well for her, they could come any time and take her away. Which she would be royaly screwed; She listened to the now dying sounds of the rain, she didn't know how long she was awake. But the small ray of sunlight gave the hint. Sighing as she got up, she surveyed herself in her mirror; deciding a new look to individualize herself. She closed her window and shut her door

......

She now walked towards the Skool, her appearance being more different than ever. Favoring a jacket similar to Dib's coat, the headband was black along with dark fitting black jeans with dark purple converse shoes and purple shirt. As she entered her classroom, her friends couldnt help but give her a stare of shorts. Dib catched her eye and hid a grin before it was wiped away by the arrival of Tak and the other ten Invaders. She gulped, but her fear was diminished at the sight of J.D. entering the class. Same said for Dib as well; The eleven Invaders eyed J.D. with curiosity. He calmly took his seat, ignoring the growing stares; he bore a few bandages with a headcloth on his forehead. As he took his seat the speakers came on _**"Students"**_ boomed the principles voice _**"Seeing as how the rain yesterday had flooded our power generators, we are not pleased to announced that you may all leave....Now...." **_Nearly everyone in the school screamed in joy. Already students were scrambling through the windows; J.D. jot up from his seat and walked out, followed by Dib.

"Hey Zi" Jessica called out to Zita "Wanna come to the mall with us?"

"Oh sorry, I have to go, something important" Zita yelling as she ran out, following Dib. They followed Zim outside "We need to talk"

"What is it that you want from a human like me?" she told Zita with a cold stare.

"Because" Dib cut in "We need to know whats really going on" he leaned in to Zim's face "What did you do to piss off you're leaders?"

Zims cold eyes narrowed "Figures for a human like you to just never give up will you?..... fine" he growled "C'mon i dont want to be overheard" as Tak's group came out. Walking away with Dib and Zita.

...........

"Ya know that J.D. kid kindof gives me the creeps" Skutch spoke out from the group "I've never seen someone with eye's like his"

"A genetic defect" spoke in Zee in a questionable voice

"Who cares about another species genetic defect" cut in Sneakyonfoota "I just want to kill Zim and be done with it"

"Why?" Skoodge cut in "Were just here to capture him right, he'll be so happy to see us" the other ten Invaders groaned at Skoodge's stupidness.

"Even though i'd rather do the opposite, we just have to capture Zim" Lard spoke "No matter how much we hate him, The Tallest demand him"

"And if they can't break him" Tak now spoke "I will do it myself" with a menacing grin.

Pesto sighed "Crazy captain' shaking his head.

* * *

Zim mentally cursed this misfortune, when he expected to come back. He thought everything would go smooth, only when he went to debriefing he soon learned that eleven Invaders were after his blood. So now he had to contend with a capture force and higher security at the ship now. His PAK had now been registered; Ofiicially he was a Soldier, serving in Ray's team at his request. Although they always needed to test him which came as an annoyance that could kill you; No more simulations, just hard edge training. And now he had to contend with Dib and Zita, he thought he would scream _'THE MADNESSSSS, THE MAAAAADNEESSSSSSSSS' _He rubbed his temples, Having made it to a small cafe` called 'Starbucks' he graciously took his iced coffee and chugged it clean as Zita and Dib just looked on with a weird look on both faces.

Dib let out a fake cough which grabbed Zim's attention "So there's more to it is there"

"A lot more" Zim said as he ordered another coffee "Which is why I couldn't tell you before"

"Tell us" spoke in Zita "What was your first purpose for being here?"

"Operation Impending Doom 2" Zim told her

"Its purpose?"

His eyes darkened "Thirty Irken Invaders, each assigned a planet. Gathering information and crippling it for the Invasion by the Irken Armada"

"And this is the second time its happened?"

"Well yours truly screwed it all up" he said "Nearly took out my own planet"

"You got to be kidding" Dib said, Zim shook his head

"I was exiled to serve on Foodcourtia, but I got out of there to try and redeem myself. Only to find out my whole mission was a lie"

"They only sent you here to get rid of you" Dib said softly "But when did you catch on?"

"The Tallest themselves" Zim said darkly "Which is why the 'others' are here. I'm to be given trial ad execution. To tell the truth the whole trial thing is what you humans call it.... Complete utter bullshit"

"And if they sent eleven deadly soldiers" said Zita "you must have done something to really piss them off"

"A goes a bit beyond than just pissing them off" seeing as though he was gonna say no more, they just dropped topic "I gotta go" Zim said, finishing his second coffee "I'll see you two tommorow" heading out the door

* * *

Sentinel Silver was reading, an earth book? most on the ship didn't understand why he would read literature from another species. But the leader had always opened himself to new things. He marked the page he was reading and closed it, looking beyond the vast reaches of space. Already Red and Purple had sent Invaders to capture Zim but it wouldn't be so easy. It has been so long since contact with them he thought, when he fought for them but casted aside. The only one to ever confront the Manipulators behind the Tallest, behind his people, behind it all. But that was a long time ago, before Miyuki herself was born; 'It' toyed with them, to make only despair and power for itself. But he thought as he saw the many soldiers below him, those that were exiled and saved by him. Even though he insisted not to call him anything else, they glorified him as a 'Paragon' none other like him, his pride grew. In all of his living years, he would stop the Armada and his soldiers would follow him to hell itself. It drove him to succeed, he smiled as a little blue eyed smeetling came his way as he picked up the smeet, he knew well _'We've come to far, we must not fail.... live for nothing, or die for something'_

..................

**Well? wha do you think people? reviews are appreciated and will work on next chap. but on this note**

**icee donut- i want to thank you for all of the reviews you've given me. I rly thank you for your support on this man, keep up the good work on 'A planet called Earth'**

**ARCY 911913- i know my grammar can be a bit off. I blame google docs for some of the technical glitches.**

**Invader Zan- thanks for the review dude i appreciate it**

**now off to the next chapter so plz review any constructive criticism is welcome by big shots around here plz**

**Signing off**

**Spartan Alpha**


	7. Chapter 7

**"To what's happening now, its all gonna be a small thing to something even bigger. To fuel the flames"- Zed**

**Rise Of The Defectives**

**Chapter 7**

Duke massaged his temples as the Irken in the interogation room was still on his rant. So far he had been uncooperative, and went on endless rant's which bored most of the interrogation group to hell. "If he keeps this shit up I swear im going to start punching" Currently Zed, Lead and Duke were interrogating the traitor. And were annoying them to the point of a beat down; Zim was supposed to be on his way to 'persuade' the traitor himself.

"Your gonna have to wait your turn, I know somebody who can persuade him" said Zed

"And who would that be?" Ray and Zim stepped in, Ray looking a bit annoyed and Zim had on a stony silence.

He looked at the ranting Irken in the room "The traitor?" Zim asked "Haven't you beated him yet?"

"Its coming to us" said Lead, streching his arms

"I'll deal with him" Zim entered the room, the traitor; Handcuffed and PAK contained, screeched.

"YOU LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE BIGGEST DEFECT IN THE KNOWN GALAXY" he shrieked "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME, WHAT CAN A SMALL DEFECT LIKE YOU-" he couldn't continue as Zim's fist met his face. He staggered to the ground, sporting a dark green patch where he had been hit. He threw Zim a cold stare "Do what you-" he couldn't complete the words comming out of his mouth as Zim threw him on the wall and held him there, by placing his arm on the Traitor's neck.

"Listen carefully" Zim silently told him his eye's narrowing "Tell us what you know or I'll I cut your balls off and sell them to a Skeenite" the traitor gasped, thrasing with all of his strenght but Zim punched him in the stomach. Knocking the wind out of him, he finally managed to say.

"O o okay, I-I'll tell you" Zim released his grip from the Traitor and he fell to the ground, gasping for breath; Saying "The Tallest have issued an overstanding of War time order" massaging his throat "Concerning status of Invader Tenn in Meekrob. The Meekrob are in an uproar, there threatening to take on the Armada" he gave a grin "The Empire have something big planned for them as well as the Resisty"

"And those machines you set out on us?"

"Prototype cyborgs that the Tallest had been secretly developing for some time. Their reaching the final stages in development; They now provide the backbone of the Tallest guard." he coughed "That's all I know, they revealed nothing else" Zim thought about giving him anther punch but Ray spoke into the COM.

"That's enough Zim, it confirmed what we were looking into. Come on out" Zim threw him a look of intense dislike, the traitor returning said look. Zim stepped back into the other room.

"Ok" spoke Zed from the data kiosk in front of him "I have the audio recorded, this should confirm the data Duke retrieved" he stopped and said "I'm off for leave, Make sure Liz can unscramble the leftover data" he streched his arms.

"Thats it" said Zim "Thats all you needed me for?"

"Zim" said Zed "It dosn't mean you cant stick around, I mean have you actually been anywhere else in the place?"

"In truth no"

"Well there's more to see on this ship c'mon"

"No"

"How bout a round of fine Vortian made on me?"

"..... Lets go" Zim gave in, following Zed to the food court.

* * *

Earth, The city

The entire day seemed peacfull, birds chirping their hideous songs; People on the move, going about their business as usual. However in the membrane household things were as usual there as an explosion came from the garage, followed by a column of black smoke. Dib coughed and gagged as he got a full blast of smoke in his face, gasping as he ran out of the black cloud. Taking deep breaths, looking at the prototype generator he had created for his ship, in was in flames. He took out a fire extinguisher and put out the fire, it was hot to the touch; He sighed as another one had bit the dust. unfortunately the resources the Irkens used for their technology was reliant on four elements. Palladium, Iridium, Platinum, and Element Zero or rarely called 'Neutronium' Dib had tried to ask his father for the three elements. Not counting 'Eezo' since humanity hadn't discovered it yet. His father questioned him on why he needed elements such as though, and told his son even if he could allow him. The elements could not be given to Professor Membrane either, so Dib had to make do with other things and failed. Looking at the now piece of scrap metal, he decided to toss it to the recycling center. "Having a bad time?" came a female voice, Dib turned around and saw Zita looking at the burned down generator "Or a failure?"

"Gotta make do with what you got" said Dib with a grin "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see what you were working on" she paused and said "And I breaked away from the cool Kids"

"Why"

"They thought I was pulling some kind of prank on you" she said "It pissed me off, in the end Jessica had to go home to attend to some massive bruising" smirking herself.

"Wow, but really did that just because of me?"

"Considering how deep im in this I see theres no turning back" smiling "Need some help?"

"No but thanks" Dib said inspecting the ruined internals "You can hang if you want"

"Alright then" laying on his ship she asked "How's everything been so far"

"Considering my sister is evil, my dad and the rest of the world thinks i'm insane, pretty normal really"

"Nothing interesting" inspecting his ship "And those machines"

"Just prototypes for something big, though the materials requires" the generator let out a spark "A real pain in the ass to aqquire"

"I see, and Zim?"

"Haven't seen him since yesterday" he frowned "What about the Invaders?"

"I actually have to say they been giving me the eye" she said "If they probe me, there gonna regret it" cracking her knuckles, Dib chuckled. "I have to get going, I'll see ya later kay?"

"Yeah, later" She left Dib to mess with the machine, as she was in his front door she sighed. She had technically given up her cool status now she was friends with Dib; The argument was really harsh, insults were thrown as well as punches. She couldn't believe how they really thought about him now, but now upon seeing the truth; He wouldn't be alone anymore. Dwelling on her thoughts, she didn't see the pair of robotic spider legs coming to her pretty neck. There was a puddle on the ground and Zita, looking at it saw the reflection and ducked as the spike swing toward her; Looking up she saw Pesto.

"Oh damn I was trying to sever your pretty neck without you noticing" he sneered in his lame disguise, Zita ran constantly avoiding the incoming slashes of Pesto's spider legs. Activating her wrist communicator, it let out a distinct high sonic beacon. She continued to swerve but was caught by a mechanical claw, and her vision faded as she saw Tak comming into view. Dib was just pulling in the generator into the garage until his wirstwatch let out the same sonic beep. Fearing the worst He ran out of there into the street just as they boarded into the ship as flew away. He swore loudly as he ran back into his house and jumped into his ship, revving up the engines he asscended into the sky and followed the purple speck that was the ship in the sky. It grew until he was behind the ship, slamming into the other. The occupants inside were thrown off there feet, Tak manning the controls made to evade Dib 'I don't think so' A turret came under Dib's ship, Aiming it with the joystick that poped out, he fired. It wasn't a laser, it wasn't plasma, it was a sphere? It hit Taks ship, the engines stopped; Electricity flooded internals.

"WHAT ON IRK IS HAPPENING" screamed Zee as electricity came in and out, she let out a cry of agony when her PAK was hit by the deadly current.

"DAMMIT, THE DIB KID MUST HAVE USED AN E.M.P. CANNON" yelled Pesto, ignoring his malfunctioning PAK and reparing the circuits.

"I'LL KILL THAT KID IF WE LIVE" shouted Alexovitch as his PAK reactivated

"SILENCE" Tak yelled at them "WE DONT HAVE TIME TO MEDDLE WITH DIB, WE TAKING THE HUMAN TO GET INFO OUT OF HER". Zita who had her hands tied slowly rolled her way as Tak was still on her rant, she slammed her foot unto the airlock button. The windshield opened up as the ship continued to fall; Catching her captors by surprise, the four Irkens activated their PAK'S legs to cling unto the ship. Zita let herself be caught into the air as she flew past the Invaders. Her eyes closed yet her face showing she was smirking as Dib activated the tractor beam and took her inside. Taking out his knife, Dib set the ship to autopilot and cut of the restraints on Zita's wrist and legs. "And the shit nearly hit the fan, you were gonna die. Are you insane"

"Like you" she said in a mockfull tone, grinning, Dib serious face turned into a grin as well.

"Well played, wanna go home?"

"Please" Dib's ship flew back to the city, the crashed ship below still held the four Invaders.

"An E.M.P. canon, well played asshole" Pesto said as he watched the ship fly away, Tak looked up at it her mouth twitching then screaming as their attempt to capture Zita had failed.

* * *

Resisty ship

Near the Alpha centauri star

The ship was actually quiet for once, the drunken crewmembers were actually sober and at their post attentively. Lard Nar was in his seat, unussualy quiet; He knew he had made a fatal mistake to the start. Going to a planet with eleven Irken Invaders were a non Irkens Death Wish. He thought about turning back, but he didn't want to be seen as a coward. So he stuck in this perdicament by his own stupidity. Hell it was his funeral, might as well go down like a Vortian forsaken hero. "How long" he asked.

"About three more days" said the pilot, Lard Nar groaned.

* * *

Zim surveyed the many Irkens that were chatting happily in the food court. Feeling at ease now (a few Vortian fine made still in his system) Zed beside him, both in their lounging attire. Both relaxing, which to Zim was saying something in which he never lounged really; Having always to think of ways to conquer Earth, but for once he was thankful that he didn't have that weight on him anymore. He even felt ..... Happy, sure his Maniacal laughs in his quest for world domination were something. But this happiness he actually hadn't fell for so long really; If he could put one thing on it, one simple Irken would be the answer. Zed, he was certain that he had died so long ago; And yet his Rival was still alive. He remembered back then, most of the Irkens back home mocked him for his height; Zed was one to show him kindness, he remember first seeing him back then. He was quite popular with the thirty invaders of Impending Doom 2, and Zim chose to become his rival. But as the time progressed, they saw each other as equals or in Zim's words 'Someone worthy to know me and be my rival' Zed's popularity went down when the others figured he hanged with Zim. Then they went separate ways, never seeing each other again until back on the research facility. "Why is it that you couldn't contact me or Skoodge?" he asked as though it ached him.

"I could never do it, they forbade me so i had to let it go" Zed said sadly "I have to say it was lame without someone to mess with" smirking now

"Oh right" Zim said in his normal voice "You can never beat me the Almighty Zim" he said with the old swagger he hadn't used in some time.

"Oh really" Zed said, eyes raised "Right right"

"You dare MOCK ME?" Zim pointed a finger at me.

Zed's smirk opened up "Too old for this but race?"

Zim laughed at this "Bring it" without warning they both jumped off their seats and sprinted madly among the chattering crowds. Passing and brushing by the Irkens in their way, bumping into them with quick sorry's and they were out of the crowd; Both having on grins, nearing the exit. They both leaped off in an roll, finishing the race in a tie.

"Glad to see you haven't worn out one bit" Huffed Zed

"Hmmph Yeah right" Zim huffed "Still neck and neck with me Zim" he said proudly.

* * *

Red looked on to the stars in front of him, he and Purple in the main dek of the Massive. Both munching on some 'Chipz' they had requested, ocassionally when a small crumb fell on the floor; All of the staff swarmed over it, intent to eat it. Red looked over to Purple "Ya know if we do get Zim, do you think the planet he's on is really worth it?"

"We'll I suppose so" Purple said, surveying a donut in his hand before swallowing it whole "At least we can use it for extra parking space; but we honestly can't waste our firepower for an Organic Sweep"

"What do you propose then?"

"Hell if I know, thats what the Invaders are for. As long Zim is tried and executed, were good"

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION" yelled out one of the Navigators.

"Wait a minute" said Red, confused "Who?" Tak came into view of the monitor.

"My leaders I bring you a mission report so far" Both Tallest perked up at this

"What news do you bring, Have you caught Zim?" Tak shook her head and said "Unfortunately we have been unable to locate him, but we have reached the conclusion that he is using a human alias" The Tallest looked displeased, seeing this she continued "Although were hacking multiple computer databases across the globe" true to the word. Skoodge, Skutch were frantically typing away commands on the mainframe. Showing many human faces along with information, identification, social security and other things; Names kept on popping up, in numerous languages "Its only a matter of time, but its also with other news that a Human has Irken technology" Red and Purple looked furious, Tak seemed to quiver a little "We tried to capture a close friend of his for interogation but it has proved unsuccessful so far"

"This human, whats his name and how did he manage to get his hands on Irken technology?" Purple snarled, never having expect this sort of thing. Tak looked as though she was in a panic and quickly said.

"By the rubble of his base, we've concluded that he salvaged some tech the self destruct from Zim's base didn't destroy" saying it as quick as possible, Red and Pur were seething.

"You have only one month" hissed Red "Tallest out" the screen returned to the Irken logo; Red massaged his tempels hard.

"INCOMING TRANMISSION" yelled the navigator once again "FROM PLANET MEEKROB" the Tallest groaned at this.

"Oh well now look what we have here" sneered the Meekrobian as he entered the screen "Two Tallest without the slightest idea or brains to conquer the galaxy"

"Watch what you say scum" Purple spat.

If he could frown, the Meekrobian would "Oh act all high and mighty now" he said in a dangerous voice "But this time your people really are in the Hogulus nest" he stood by, Tenn was seen with cuffs on her wrist and feet. Tape over her mouth, her PAK was contained by a device of sorts; She glared at the Meekrobian "One of your Invaders in our grasp, I wonder what should we do with her? oh I suppose we could always expirement on Irken, Meekrobian cross species reproduction" He couldn't finish as Tenn jumped as she zapped him with a small shock baton on both hands. The others rushed her pummeling her to the ground, he resumed composure but not before hitting her on the side of the head. "Nasty little insignificant bitch" turning back to the screen "So what now Tallest? your big bad Invader was good for nothing eh"

Red was about to reply until something came over him _'Why waste your time thinking of a plan to save her'_ came a voice in the back of his head _'Leave her be, she will die in the Orbital bombardment anyway'_

_'No'_ Red thought back _'Operation Impending Doom-'_

_'Can proceed smoothly without her'_ cut in the other. Red snapped up, all feeling gone.

"The Drone is nothing to us now" he said flatly "your people are going to die anyway"

* * *

_**"Your people are going to die anyway"**_ came off Red's voice from the loud speaker, Zim looked up; Furious upon hearing Red's voice, but more angry at the fact of leaving someone to die. He was in the Main deck, with an amassed group of troopers; They were summoned to hear in on a broadcast signal intercepted from the Meekrob to the Armada. Many of the Irkens in the room as well gave looks of digust, to downright loathing; Seems as though Zim shared the hatred for Red and Purple.

"Signal stops here Setinel" called out a navigator, Silver looked down.

"Soldiers" Silver rang out "As you heard, Tallest Red has done well enough to provoke the Meekrob to attack. We know of the firepower the Organic Sweep posseses but that is not the matter at hand. We must not let them wipe out the Meekrob; Intel suggest Invader Tenn was given high security information by the Control brains" he stopped waiting for a response and continued "We must retrieve the information, and save the Meekrob; They can prove themselves to be valuable allies in the coming war" everyone was mummering now, Zim was baffled. War? had the Sentinel thought of this "I had feeling this was inevitable but sooner or later we have to make our presence known to the is why I have chosen a group as you, you shall lead the offensive. And by the old way; We shall not fail" all gave yells showing they were with him. Zim looked up to him and nodded; They began to head out with the others to prepare once again.

* * *

She was tossed to the ground like a piece of trash, she groaned and stood up. Tenn looked around her surroundings; The Meekrobians had her held in a prion cell of sorts, energy fields around her in the stone and metal place. She allowed herself to fall and lay on the ground her mind racing; Red's cold unfeeling face etched into her memory _'The drone is nothing to us now' _The words stung her, she had failed her Tallest and was now a prisoner or worse. She now felt frantic, Tenn was certain she would be the subject of test of Irken anatomy or cross mating, She couldnt help but whimper. Then a feeling that she hadn't known fell over her, fear suddenly recceded. Tenn's harsh breathing grew steadier until it was soft; But her face bore the looks of one emotion, depression. It was pain to her, it wasn't Physical but it was unbearable; She closed her eyes as something welded up inside of her.

_'Why......... why me?'_

* * *

He moved a robotic apendage to survey the Tallest through his screen. The Invader failed her, so she was just trash now; He couldn't believe the failures of Operation Impending Doom 2 were. He made it so they were all Defect, many had proven themselves to be excellent soldiers but few had proven to go along the stages of self awareness. Zim maybe, Tenn may problably going through the process now; The Tallest were in his hands. He went very far through many years. He wasn't going to let a couple of Defects stand in his way, so why stop? He moved the screen away to resume his form. _**"Im assuming direct control"**_

* * *

Some ways away, the Armada had just slaughtered another army; A soldier stood amongst the dead bodies, he fell to the ground. Body surging in pain. He rose from the ground, dark green veins against his skin; Glowing, he levitated arms spread open and landed on both feet. His eyes had an eerie distinct sinister glow, the soldier walked across the valley of dead bodies; Teams of other Irken soldiers were already picking the bodies up to be burned. He raised his arms at the sight, but when he spoke; The voice was that of the creature _**"We are the Alpha of their Omega" **_

* * *

Another pitiful planet and species had fallen, the Jardaks were no more. He let out a sigh, none of them ever came close to the truth; He made sure of that. Slowly its mechanical systems shuted down; He gave a final look at the monitor before his vision became darkness.

............

**After plenty of F------ time i finnaly get the seventh chapter out. for some degree of effect i can say this.**

**Secret shadow- yeah i brought Zita into this for the fact that no people seem to use minor characters for major roles in the IZ fics, i just dont get why people dont use them more**

**icee donut- yeah, funny how it is plenty of aliens end up in the skool**

**lilambdragon- thansk 4 the review, and i know there are mispellings (google docs)**

**until then im outta here**

**Spartan Alpha**


	8. Chapter 8

_**"..... I want purpose"-Tenn**___

**Rise of the Defectives**

**Chapter 8: Three stages, the rescue, MiniDoomers and a talk**

Tenn, still layed on the cold unfeeling floor; The expression on her face showed that of failure. Something else that she wasn't familiar with as well, it pained her to the core _'What is this'_ she thought _'Things like this are never mentioned to us in the academy, why do I feel such pain and yet I dont have a bleeding wound' _Somthing blew up inside of her, "The Tallest" she couldnt help but growl; For some reason, the thought of hearing Red and Purple's voices burned her up. Something new to change her, what was it?

* * *

Zim loaded in a plasma cell in his Assault rifle, the indicator turned green; Signifying it was loaded. Many other soldiers to launch the offensive, were arming themselves with Irken Assault Rifles to the silenced Automag and energized sniper rifle. The majority of the group were wearing soldier armor, the strike team leader however was wearing a silver Irken Elite suit that shined. "Troops" yelled out the Irken, everyone looked at him "I want all eyes on deck so that none of your asses will blown to bits out there, here" he pointed to a planet map which showed Meekrob "We will launch an offensive strike here" he pointed to a hologram of the Massive "To disable their glassing cannons, and give the Meekrob a fighting chance if they want to live, But!" he pointed to a large crater formation on the planet "They have an Invader which has valuable intel, that we need. So we need a soldier that can infiltrate the prison an rescue her in the confusion" Zim let out what was a huff, the Irken turned to him. "What was that trooper?"

"Practically sounds like a suicide mission" getting up "I volunteer"

"No way" said a taller Irken "We need someone who can just get her the hell outta there, not someone who can just blow the place the hell and ruin everything" Zim gave him a piercing look, the taller looked smug until a soldier behind him thumped him by the shoulder.

"Shut it" said the other "Better an experineced soldier than a smartass like you" the taller glared at the other, before the Elite let out a cough. They turned back to him.

"Zim" he turned to him "Your up to the rescue but one thing" he gave him a small device "stick to the shadows"

* * *

Skoodge looked at the small monitor on his little space of room that the others had given him, truly he felt many things before now but nothing such as this. He seemed to loathe the others for their height, which bothered him, since he never gave a damn about it until now. He felt different, and he didn't know how to describe it. In another part of the base Zee was in a state of nearly to tears. Tak, was assembling MiMi's arm; but accidently broke it. Her hands curled and she screamed in absolute hatred. Skutch, in his living quarter resented everyone. What was it that changed them so?

* * *

The small group of ships had just slowed to see the Massive and the other Armada ships and Meekrob in view. The Orbital bombardment cannon was already out waiting to be fired. "Troops, HUSTLE" yelled the commander as they flew towards the Massive. Zim was already on his Voot Cruiser, descending into hazardous Meekrobian atmosphere. The Voot shook violently in the strong energized winds, it landed hard into the the ground that was made of dirt, metal deposits and sand. Jumping out through the window, and ran to the structure ahead. Meekrobian ships were already above him, to defend the planet; He planted an explosive charge on the doorway. And shielded himself as the door disintergrated, activating the cloaking device the Elite gave him; he blended in with the shadows, and moved through the darkness.

* * *

Small engineering drones were already readying the cannon. What they never expected was loud thumps of metal on metal; A burly large soldier held his spear, and looked defiant. In a split second, the door was blasted open; Troopers rushed in, one already incapacitating the soldier with a well placed shot. The drones yelled out cries of fear and confusion. The Troopers destroyed the system, the alrams across the Massive went off. _**"Warning, Warning, hull breach detected; We are under attack"**_ Red and Purple who were currently drinking soda's were shaken off their chairs as the ship lurched.

Red yelled out "What happened?"

"SYSTEMS TO THE CANNON ARE OFFLINE SIR, WERE BEING ATTACKED" yelled one of the navigators who was manning the main hub of the ship. Warning signs in Irken flashing bright red.

"WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS" screamed Purple, an image came on screen. Showing the Commanders face before it erupted into static. Red and Pur were at a loss for words.

* * *

"HOLD GROUND" yelled the Commander as he fired off a round from his Automag, Armada soldiers swarmed in to overtake the group in numbers. Although simulation training could help you, real hard time training gave the team an edge. Along when you've been given a lethal weapon compared against the shock spears of Armada soldiers. Bodies littered the ground, the attackers were relentless. But still they held them off

* * *

"What is this" questioned the Meekrobian commander in his ship "Power levels indicate the Cannon has shut down, one of ours maybe?"

"Negative, we haven't reached them yet" yelled out a pilot.

* * *

He landed on the ground, seeing Tenn trapped in her prison; She seemed to be lashing out at her captors who were strapping her to a table. Zim frowned, it reminded him of what happened before. He took out a small device for hacking, taking a glimpse at it; He looked shocked and then he clenched his teeth in anger "Gir" he growled.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gir had connected Zim's wrist device to a computer which was downloading songs into it, replacing the hacking system. "Music" Gir said happily as the download was complete._

* * *

Zim cursed at his misfortune and Gir's stupidity, he took a second glance at it and thought _'Maybe it won't be so useless'_

* * *

Tenn was being strapped on to a table of sorts, PAK restrained with her arms and legs. She screamed, yelling out many Irken swear words. Trashing, trying to get out; "Oh its no use Irken Vermin" said the Meekrobian torturer "Now lets see what happens" a giant syringe came out of the ceiling by a robotic arm "When an Irken and Meekrobian crossbreed is made" He would have given a maniacal grin if he had a face. Tenn tried to move, it was hopeless; The syringe nearly pierced her before it retreated back into the ceiling "What?" yelled the Meekrobian. Then noise errupted from the speakers, scaring the hell out of everyone of the room except Tenn.

_**"Never gonna give you up"**_

_**"Never gonna let you down"**_

_**"Never gonna run around"**_

_**"And desert you!"**_

"WHAT IS THIS" Screamed the torturer "THIS IS MADNESSSSS, MADNESSSS!"

"THIS IS WHAT TRUE TORTURE MUST FEEL LIKE" yelled a Meekrobian helper. Tenn heard the door open as Zim entered.

"YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Zim looked rather annoyed at this outburst

..........

An explosion erupted from the nothern entrance of the Meekrob base, out of the smoke ran Zim who was holding the table with his PAK legs. Which held the still strapped on and screaming Tenn "Ive got Tenn" he yelled into his communication device

* * *

"Understood" said the Commander through his end, he aimed his pistol again only for his eyes to widen "Oh crap"

* * *

The ground shook beneath Zim, he cursed at his new misfortune. Cyborg Zombie soldiers had landed in what appeared to be drop pods, he ran for the nearest piece of cover. Which was a large formation of rock, he unstrapped Tenn with his PAK legs. "There, can you fight"

Tenn frowned at him "Just get us out of here" she said savagely, Zim gave her his automag and fired off a five round burst from his rifle. Tenn looked at the weapon with confusion, she had fired some degree of weaponry but mosty weapons coming from the PAK and Vehicles. She felt immensely frustrated and was about to yell at Zim; But her view changed again. She looked at how the biggest laughing stock of the Irken Empire was holding off the Armada's newest creations of war, with a two handed weapon, intense focus and being well..... short! She didn't know how Zim, once an Irken who would nearly destroy his entire race for shitz and gigles was not the same Zim in front of her. His deameanor from an unfeeling zealot had turned into a concentrated soldier; She admired him yet, she also resented him? he had more skill than her. And he was banished, It was skill she thought was supposed to be hers. And yet also she felt something different; It lifted her in a way as such she couldn't describe it. She ducked as a beam of energy blasted away part of their cover, she took her chance. Time seem to slow down as her heart rate sped up; There was a cyborg, meters away. Eye's narrowing as she pulled the trigger; The small dense and powerful bolt of plasma escaped the barrel of the gun and hit the cyborg right between the eyes. A clean shot, as it fell to the ground; But still nine remained, They fired as they kept on marching. Falling to the ground with a lifeless gaze, as Zim fired off another round. Frying ones circutry, they were destroyed. The mixture or Irken blood which were soldiers given the Cybernetic bodies along with oils, circuitry. In pools on the ground in their feet, He saw the ship that was a few kilometers away; given his Optical implants he ran towards it. Followed by Tenn, still in rough condition; The windshield closed as they both entered. The engines roared to life and the ship began to ascend. Slowly it flew out of the planet and back to the larger ship.

* * *

Intel had told them that Armada had made secret dev in the cyborg soldiers. But nothing like this, another trooper fell to the ground; trying to get back up, but crushed by a large robotic foot. He gasped his last breath as the machine lowered its arm. Firing off a laser from it's small apendage, they resembled Megadoomers. except these were smaller. The Commander fired off another round from his Mag and yelled out "RETREAT, WE'VE DONE OUR JOB, THE PACKAGE IS SECURE" he tossed an Incendiary bomb toward the attacking 'Minidoomers' and sprinted into the shuttle a it took off with the rest of his squadron. The bomb went off, Plasma flame erupted in the room. Any surviving Armada soldier would have been dead, the Minidoomers still standing but moderately damaged from the intense heat.

* * *

"What happened?" yelled in Skoodge as he entered the comm room, The other Invaders assembled. The screen showing a shocked Purple and an angry Red.

_**"WHAT HAPPENED?"**_ Red yelled at the superior officer in front of him _**"INTRUDERS? ON THE MASSIVE? THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE"**_

The officer shook from fear _**"Registered that a vessel boarded the Massive and destroyed our key componets to our Organic Sweep Cannon"**_

_**"But it was your duty as standing superior officer to hold them off and you failed"**_ Red hissed _**"To the prison cell with you"**_ Cyborg Zombie soldiers grabbed the Superior and dragged him, screaming, out of the room. _**"Now I expect word on how the destruction of Earth is comming along?"**_

Tak spoke "We've just created a weather changing device that will alter Earths atmosphere"

_**"I see"**_ said Red _**"You still have 1 month to find Zim, after that just decimate the planet"**_ with a wave of his hand the connection ceased. Tak fell to her knee's

"Is it me or that our Tallest are getting more furious by the minute" asked Skoodge

"Why wouldn't they be" shot Tak "They got blindsided and Zim is on the loose, and were failing"

"hmmph"

"What was that Skutch?"

"Some captain you are"

"Shut it, im leader of this group"

"Sure" said Skutch sarcastically "What a great leader you are"

"Don't you dare mock me" Tak growled

"Then what are you saying Skutch" Skoodge shot at him "That you should be leader?"

"Better me than a short Invader like you" Skoodge looked mutinous.

"Please I was the first to conquer a freaking planet and you took longer being a tall bastard"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? SHORT SCUM!"

"I'M SAYING IM BETTER THAN YOU!"

"NOW YOUR JUST ASKING FOR IT!"

"I'M BEGGING FOR IT, WHOSE GONNA GIVE IT TO ME?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP" screamed Zee who had just finnally snapped "ALL OF YOU NEED TO SHUT UP" they all stared at her, shocked from her sudden outburst. She was breathing hard.

"Everyone to their stations" commanded Tak, one by one with mutinous looks. They left the comm room, Tak let out a sigh.

* * *

Tenn looked at her Armada seal on her Uniform, she clipped it off and let it drop to the ground. She sighed and looked on into the void of space, the glimmer of stars and nebula around them. Zim was sitting on the ground, legs crossed; Looking as though he were asleep, but he was awake. With his eyes closed, Tenn looked at him, once the Invader scum and Armada laughing stock; Was now a rebel? something had happened to him. The lethal focus he fought with, the skill, and the non craziness of it; It was as though he was a different Irken altogether but it was him, then the speakers came on.

_**"All troopers to the debriefing room" **_and in a few short moments, Irkens began piling in. By what Tenn saw of different height, all in soldier armor to one with a shining silver Irken Elite suit. Zim opened his eyes and got up, stretching his arms.

"As how everything went, mission success" said the one with the Irken Elite armor out loud "But it came at a price, Troopers Nix, Gen, Qin, Kiya and Fizz lost their lives during the assault on the Organic Sweep Cannon" He pulled out five Tags, held by a chain by which Tenn saw. Held the names of the fallen "Zim has managed to rescue Invader Tenn" The troopers in the room gave a sort of praise, yelling and giving thumbs up signs at Zim. "By which she has information on Armada background operations" Tenn pulled out the small disk out of her PAK. She had already been told by the ship captain give the data which she agreed; Anything to help Red and Purple fall "So get some shut eye or a break we'll be back to the Dawn Star in two hours tops" The troopers left one by one and soon they were gone. Leaving Zim and Tenn alone again, after one minute Zim spoke up.

"Never knew you for one to give info up so easily"

"The circumstances change things" she couldn't help but still resent him.

"The Tallest?" he questioned "Is that why, they gave you hell and inner turmoil; Don't let it get to you, it'll destroy you"

"You may understand then" she said, looking back into the black void "Something that causes you....... pain, without a wound, or something that makes you lash out at others. And something" she paused, then went on "That makes you want something you can't help but to think you should have" she clenched her fist "These things, their unbearable" She turned to him "We're soldiers, they never tell us on things like this"

"Because things like these are why they brand 'us' Defective"

Tenn looked to the floor "I don't get it Zim" she said "Its something I just don't understand"

"Then maybe you can seek help" Zim said "The Armada will kill us, and nearly every other race in the galaxy hates us, but" he said "You wan't to live?"

"..... I want purpose" Tenn said in a shamefull voice.

"Join us then"

"I don't know if-"

_  
_"I'm not forcing it on you" Zim cut in "Just a suggestion, If you can't handle it, get help" Zim said resuming his posture on feign sleep once more. Taking the hint, Tenn sat back down and dwelled on what he said. These things were too much for her she gazed at the Irken in front of her. An Irken who was a laughing stock, now a completely different Irken altogether; Who fought with a determination and lethal focus, She envied it and yet She also admired it. She sighed as they passed a Nebula, continuing to dwell on these thoughts._  
_

_* * *_

**OH MAI! another chapter out so soon people? well yes, couldn't help but not wait to post this new chap in. Im sorry to those if its short to you, i just felt the need to let it out already, plus to work on other projects.**

**So plz read and review. constructive criticism is still welcome and mainly thanks to**

**Icee Donut**

**Arcy91191**

**till then, its been good**

**Alpha**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Why oh why is it that an alien race is bent on genocidal destruction?"**

**Rise of the Defectives**

**Chapter 9: Three traitors, and an agreement**

The ship docked itself unto the metal platform, the door opened up and the crew came out; Walking down the ramp way. The last one to walk out was Tenn, hesitant at first she stepped out to look at the large room she was in; Irkens walking here and there, some in conversation, others in training exercises by what she saw. Was not simulations, the talking was like static to her; She wasn't used to it. Condemning herself to her training in Devastis; With the others, and Zim and Zed. But she had to admit, she was impressed so far; Nothing was pure chaos, people seem to do what they needed. Troopers training rigorously to those wearing Irken Elite armor. Although the most common thing in apparel was a green band of cloth; Wrapped around their arms. She gazed at this and walked with Zim, to another room of sorts. He went into a small room, in which he abruptly shut the door on her. And then stepped out again, wearing a long sleeved grey uniform; He continued to walk and she followed. To an elevator of sorts, to where it started ascending; higher and higher it climbed. until it stopped at what seemed to be a control room. Navigators working on their stations, Tenn noticed the Tallest on the captains chair. Her eyes lingered on his magnificent suit, but what really caught her attention was his eye's; Silver with the scar on one eye, his skin showed great age. But eye's still shining with wisdom, the Tallest saw her and beckoned her forward. Hesitant at first, she walked towards him and asked "Are you Silver?"

"Yes" came the older Irken's reply "You want to know why you were summoned here" Tenn nodded "It has come to certain attention of what your standing will be"

"Sir" she said "I have noticed the height hierarchy is obsolete here and" she stopped, then continued "I have a problem"

"Don't worry on those issues Tenn" spoke Silver "Someone will already help you on problems such as those"

Tenn looked relieved "Why thank you, but I have to ask where will I stay?"

"I have to say you must live with the person helping you" he looked at Zim, Zim went wide eyed but Silver cut across him before he could speak "Considering somethings I thought it would be suitable given theses circumstances now. Don't you agree Zim?" his face seemed to darken and the lights appeared to dim but Silver's face gave off a scary aura.

Zim, looking defeated said "Yes Silver"

"Good" Silver looked cheerful, with a wave of dismissing them both. They left without haste.

* * *

Dib let out a yawn as he got up, looking around his room. He slipped on his usual apparel and went down into the kitchen. Gaz was already playing with her gameslave and Professor Membrane was busying himself with the stove. As Dib took his seat Gaz looked at him and said "Your looking pretty happy today, that's a first"

Dib realized he was grinning and said "Yeah well, Stuff happened and it went pretty well" His watch let out a beep, Dib looked at it to see a message of sorts; He looked shocked and got up from the table "Oh man I'm sorry Gaz, Dad I gotta go" He ran out of the front door. Professor Membrane looked confused

"He sure seems more alert lately, and happy"

"It all started when he went out with that Zita girl" spoke Gaz, biting off a piece of toast

"Really!" exclaimed Membrane "Oh I thought I'd never see the day come"

* * *

He dashed through the open doors and took his seat, Dib looked around; Zita being the other person here. She gave him a wink before resuming with her laptop; He grinned back and looked back towards the front. He decided to get comfortable and rested his legs on his desk; Slowly the Skoolkids entered, Dib noticed that Zim hadn't come by. He flicked a note at Zita, she unwrapped the ball of paper which held the writing 'Seen Zim?' She wrote back and flicked it back to Dib; He read, the message 'No idea'

* * *

She stepped out on the freshly cut grass lawn, Tenn looked around her surroundings. Skyscrapers, and the chatter of walking passerby which was static to her. Too unorganized for her taste, But she was stuck with Zim so there was no going back now. She needed help, and he could help her; Her disguise was that of a dark brown haired girl, with a mixture of blue and grey attire. A shirt with a black design of a shark, along with black tight fitting pants; And black shoes, Zim also gave her shades. With her eye pieces being Ice blue with black designs. She walked towards the building ahead of her, it was a library of sorts; Run down by the essence of time, planks of wood barricaded the entrance along with the windows. Zim stood at the entrance, in his disguise; Looking vigilant, eye's darting left to right. He acknowledged her and said "So hows the planet been treating you"

"Still in pre industrial stage, space travel limited, poisoning their planet with waste, population at breaking point at some area's and no attempt at planet colonization, Yeah the Humans still have a long way to go" Was her response "And the food the have is mostly Toxic to us with our PAK chemical inhibitors" this was true, in normal circumstances. An Irken would die eating food for Humans, the device that she mentioned saw to that; However it could be removed and they could ingest Human food with no consequences.

"Then did you remove it?" she nodded "Then don't worry about it, the things you gotta be on the lookout is the Invaders sent to apprehend me"

"You said Eleven right" he nodded "You must have done something to really piss the Tallest off"

"It goes a bit beyond just pissing them off"

"Unfortunately for you Zim your right" Tenn and Zim spun around to see Tak, Skutch, Lard, Sneakyonfoota, Skoodge, and Flobee above the ruined building. Tak landed in front of Zim "You know I have to say Zim I'm impressed" she sneered "That you managed to evade us for the time we've been here."

But now" Lard gave a maniacal grin "Were taking you in for a beating and trial"

"I don't know who you are" Sneakyonfoota leered at Tenn "But I suggest you get outta her-" Sneakyonfoota couldn't finished his sentence as Skoodge knocked him in the face with a large hammer. Coming out from his PAK

"Skoodge what the heck are you doing" Screamed Flobee, Skoodge turned on them

"Saving a friend that's what" Hissed Skoodge "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE" he yelled at both of them, Zim and Tenn complied running off.

"NOOOO" screamed Tak, she was gonna make a break for it. But then Zee appeared, blocking her path.

"I don't think so" she said in a dangerous voice, Lard was about to pull a fast one on her but Skutch lunged at him. Pinning him to the ground, Tak looked on in disbelief.

"TRAITORS" she screamed "MIMI ATTACK" Mimi appeared out of nowhere. Skoodge, Zee, and Skutch braced themselves.

* * *

"SKOODGE GONE DEFECT" yelled Tenn as they ran through the city streets, knocking over passerby "BUT HOW?"

"DOESN'T MATTER" Zim yelled back, he stopped and skid on the ground; Turning back "But I'm not gonna let himself get killed" Tenn skidded to a halt and looked at him.

"Your letting the opportunity to escape go?" Zim looked on.

"I've got a score to settle with Tak, and a friend to save."

* * *

Skutch's body hit the hard brick wall, and slid to the ground; Growling, he got back up. Skoodge sported a large dark green spot on his face along with a deep cut, Zee sported cuts a well; Tak looked at them with hate "I never thought you three would ever turn your backs against orders and become Defects" She snarled, She, Lard, Sneakyonfoota, and Flobee surrounded them "I'll have the pleasure of putting you all in Trial, with Zim"

"Yeah, Zim could use some pathetic company" spat Sneakyonfoota

"Don't you dare insult him" growled Skoodge

"No matter" Tak said simply "I'll just get rid of you, Mimi" Mimi complied, lethal weaponry coming out of her head. Skoodge clenched his teeth.

'So long life...' Mimi's weapons short circuited, Tak's eye's widened; But she never saw Zim's fist coming to the side of her head. It was a sharp blow, she staggered; Lard clenched his stomach as Tenn bashed her knee into him. Sneakyonfoota roared and let loose a PAK spider leg on her, another blocking the blow. Zim charged at him with his spider legs, it turned into a mid air fight; Zim grabbed him by the arms as Sneakyonfoota tried to slice him. Both dodging and blocking the mid air blows, then Sneakyonfoota let out a surprise; A small particle cannon came out of his PAK. Grinning maniacally as a eyepiece came out and attached to his face, aiming the reticule at Zim; Zim's eye's widened as he saw the small cannon on Sneakyonfoota's shoulder. He fired and a small blast of energy flew towards Zim, PAK legs coming and producing the shield sphere; It shattered, like the sound of breaking glass. But Sneakyonfoota was about to receive his surprise, As Zim pulled out his black Irken Automag and fired. The high velocity shard of metal, pierced his shoulder; Sneakyonfoota gave a scream of pain, enraged. Zim's PAK let out to tubes that were the JetPAK ability, His fist curled and he swung hard. Sneaky only remembered the fist that came into his view as light faded and as he was consumed in darkness.

"So maybe you are a soldier after all" Zim landed and ducked as a plasma ball nearly hit him, His eye's narrowed at Tak "But give up" she aimed a small PAK leg at him "And say I'm the better Invader" she hissed

"No" Zim aimed his Automag at her, Tak's eye's burned "But your just confused" he said softly "You don't know how to live with it, a feeling called anger"

"Shut up" she hissed "I'm in control, I'm no Defective; I am an Invader"

"...So dense like a was" He dropped his sidearm, Tak looked at the falling weapon but didn't see why; By the time she looked back up, another sharp blow was landed on her. And her vision faded, she was gonna fall but Zim caught her and gently layed her on the ground. Her disguise resumed, He looked around; Tenn had already floored Larb, Sneakyonfoota was still unconscious, and Flobee was down as well. He walked towards Skoodge "Why?" he asked him.

"There are things we just can't manage" Skoodge told him "Things that are... that we just can't describe" he looked at Skutch and Zee "We don't want to be with them anymore"

Zim raised an eye "Your asking for help?"

"Seeing as though you know how to deal with it" Zim sighed

"Your gonna have to hide it out then with me"

"You have a base?"

"Can't honestly think I would hang with some Human stinkbags" Skoodge smiled at Zim's reply. And they left the unconscious bodies of their enemies on the spot, nearly an hour passed until they made it to Zim's base. The door opened for them as they stepped inside, Skoodge, Skutch and Zee looked around their new place. Skutch walked to the refrigerator and pulled out five bottles of white liquid.

"Fine Vortian made? nice" he grinned as he gave the alcoholic beverages to the others, they drank from it; giving off sighs of relief "So what now?"

Zim wiped his mouth "You guys have to hide out here, I gotta go make a call" he walked towards the elevator and the door closed.

"But you guys need to go in the Med bay" Tenn spoke to them "You three are a mess"

* * *

Purple was in a state of near shock, rapidly drinking his soda; As Red was muttering furiously. They were in an autotopsy room, Med drones were working on what seemed to be a body. It was charred, unrecognizable and disgusting; Occasionally taking off bit by bit, the med drones scanned the pieces of organ tissue and skin. Then one yelled out "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"What is it?" Red questioned him

"This body is... Irken"

"WHAT" screamed Red, as Purple sputtered, showering the drones with soda "An Irken attacking us? Why?"

"We can't find any info on him" said the med drone "His DNA doesn't match with anyknown genetic code"

"So virtually he never existed in the Empire" Purple asked, the med drone nodded.

"We need to find out what is going on" Red said "Pull back the Invaders, and put up military patrols on Armada controlled Space" He glanced at the body "We need to know what were up against"

* * *

The Meekrobian general looked at the footage, muting it at the time of the hideous song. He saw the Irken that took the Invader away, what made the general thought deeply was the uniform the other wore. Armor in shades of grey and Silver, not Armada colors.

Then what was it, who was the Irken?

* * *

Skutch was looking around the room he was in, he whistled at the site before him. He was a tech wiz, if it could be fired; Then he'd know how to use it. His eyes locked unto the sleek carbine on the other side of the Armory, there were a dozen of them, Sleek in design. Spikes proturding from both sides, meant to be aimed and fired, A holographic label below showed the words 'Designated Marksman Needle Rifle' another display box beside it showed a large twin barreled cylindrical gun with menacing projectiles. Skutch thought he was in Armory heaven.

He picked up a large pistol from one of the wall mounts, it was large with its clip attached to the side; Protruding from the gun. Letters in Irken were engrave on it, Skutch read out the engraving 'Enforcer'

Skutch was gonna like it here.

* * *

Zee let out a sigh she was longing to let out, her injuries were gone. The Med Bay in Zim's base was fully equipped with technology which allowed Cybernetics, medicines, and surgical equipment for emergency severe injury to life threatening situations. Part of it was also Med lab, to study biological organisms, As she got up from the bed she was on. She sat down on the chair next to a large computer which held a glowing blue screen. Tenn told them that Zim had given herlimited access on the network; Which she thanked, Earth entertainment seemed to amuse her. As she cracked her knuckles and placed hands on the keyboard. She grinned as she wanted to check out one thing. "Alright, lets see what they have on Medical studies"

* * *

Zim stepped into the armory, Skutch was happily looking over a 'Tactical Irken Assault Rifle' with its dual powercell, slim design, Laser Sight, and the shine of the gun. "I see your adjusting well"

"This place is amazing" Skutch said to him "I've never seen such weapons before"

"Well if you want to do some damage than you gotta wait then" Zim told him "I can only let you take that Enforcer your carrying"

"Shame there isn't any real enemy to shoot them with" Skutch said, now looking over a Sniper rifle

* * *

"UNFORGIVABLE, YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE HAVE WAITED FOR THIS AND YET ALL OF YOU FAIL" Red yelled at the monitor which showed the remaining Invaders "NOW THREE HAVE GONE DEFECT, OF ALL THE THINGS THAT HAPPENED"

"But my Tallest" Tak said, but Red raised a hand to silence her.

"But now is the time I believe that what remains of your team, return to us" Red spoke coldly "An envoy of soldier will be sent there" he spoke "Soon the Humans judgement day will commence"

* * *

The Dawn star drifted above Earth, The Sentinel looked at the oncoming ships. Shades of colors like their own, he spoke into his PAK communicator "State the code" a second had past before an Irken responded to him.

_**"In the vast reaches of this universe, we shall not forget and this Race shall return to peace on the last day"**_

"Acknowledged, you are free to dock" Silver spoke back, and returned his attention to the planet.

"Sir" spoke one of the Navigators

"Yes"

"There has been a lot of chatter on Armada channels, We managed to get a small leak" Silver looked at him with grave eye's

"What news?"

"They're pulling back the Invaders" Silver still looked serious "On what orders?"

"They're going to attack Earth" the room went silent at this news. Many exchanged looks of fear and anger, to concern Silver looked back to the planet.

"Thank you for relaying this Information" Silver spoke "Initiate an Elder court meeting, and initiate the defensive military protocol" he turned his back witch the eye that held his scar could be seen "And pray we can save the humans.

…

_**Finnaly another chapter out and ROLLING, so plz read and review anyways i'm outta here**_

_**Alpha**_


	10. Chapter 10

**"Its the end of the world"-Survivor of the assault and destruction of earth**

**Rise of the Defectives**

**Chapter: 10**

**Armageddon of Earth part 1**

**Begining**

Soldiers in the Dawn star were running across the main halls and decks, The Combat center was full of them; Rushing to equip their armor, loading themselves with a TX10-AR. To the Tempest submachine gun, and Automags; Zed stood among them, in Irken Elite armor and carrying a 'Blackwell Storm generator" the colors of it Black and trimmed with red. Ray donned his Blood wars Armor; Duke lifted up a large menacing gun of sorts, it was an 'Irken anti Vehicle laser' Lead loaded his Sniper rifle. Irkens on the comm channels, the place was going to hell. Civilians in containment rooms; Squadrons being prepped for combat, as Silver looked at the holo display in the Combat Center. An Armada Ring cutter, and Ripper appeared. The Defect fleet was cloaked so no harm done, the plan was simple; Interfere with Armada forces on ground, and flank them when the chance arises. These fighters who were to be on ground, were to be dropped on the planet Via Drop pods; These soldiers wore the Irken Elite armor the most, They were called helljumpers. As soon as Armada troops reached the ground.

The 'Helljumpers' would deal with them

Zim stood confused in the Comm room, Gir, Tenn, Skoodge, Skutch and Zee were with him. Zed was on the monitor "You guys seriously need to get the heck out now"

"Zed" Skoodge sputtered, Skutch's and Zee's jaw's dropped to the floor "Your alive?"

"Dammit, no time to explain" he had to yell now, due to the increased chatter on his end "Armada ships are heading their way now, Zim, you gotta prep yourself and wait. When the Sentinel gives the signal, attack"

"But what about us" Skutch told him

"You guys, can't get in the heat now, your not ready yet" Skoodge, Skutch and Zee opened their mouths but Zed cut across them "Trust me, I can't let you guys die out there" looking defeated, they nodded.

"Wait for a signal, what about Tenn?"

"Tenn has to come up as well" Tenn looked relucntant but nodded. "Zim, prep for combat, I'll see you there. Over and out" Zed's image faded.

"So he's still alive, that's great; But he still holds us back" Skutch said out loud

"Skutch you know Zed only held us back for our own good" Spoke Zee "He was the one that was there for us when we needed help"

"Yeah your right" Skutch said in a low voice.

"The ship is on the top, take it" Zim told Skoodge as he headed to the Elevator.

"But what about you?" Skoodge asked him

"I'll be here taking heavy fire" Zim said "But by what he said, this whole planet will be involved too; No doubt Earth's military forces will engage them as well, but they won't know what the hell their up against" He entered the elevator and it descended to the Armory. As soon as it opened Zim immediate walked over to the Needle Carbine pile and took one out. Pulling back a lever on it, it let out a hum and satisfying breaking sound as needles came out the side holes. He observed the Irken Elite suit in Silver designs right across the room; He took off his uniform and slid on the suit, it felt satisfying to him somewhat. To don armor such as this in so long, except he was going against Armada soldiers. He holstered the Needle Rifle on his PAK, magnets activating and it bonded to the PAK, he took out a Tempest Submachinegun from its wall mount and loaded a 'Thermal Clip' Into it and attached a suppressor of sorts.

Time to get a move on...

Armada soldiers propped themselves on the cold wall of their ship, The Ripper and Ring Cutter had just made it to Earth, Numerous smaller ships began their descent unto the small planet. Standing orders were

Shed no mercy, Spare no one and kill them all.

The man placed a hot cup of coffee on his desk, he wore a uniform of the U.S. military. And was currently monitoring the satellite, his computer let off a beep and red screen. Sputtering his coffee, he observed the screen and could not believe his eye's

"No way"

Red looked at the planet from their screen, somewhere he though, Zim was down there and he would be taken "Commence Operation Impending Earth Annihilation"

Judgement day, for the humans had come.

Ships landed and all hell went lose, Armada soldiers flowed through the ships. They stabbed, shocked and beated their victims to death, women and children running for their lives. Police forces came in, forming small groups as they attempted to defend those in need. But they fell, impaled by Shock spears or PAK legs, they falled. Dib and Zita were in the Skool when it happened, it was in chaos and ruin now. Dib, Zita followed by Keef, Gaz, Chuck, Torque and Aki, were running through the streets of chaos and destruction. "I can't believe it, this is insane" Aki breathed out "And you were right" he screamed dramatically

"What matters now is that we go to get outta here" Dib spoke out, a man in distress came by "HEY WAIT" he yelled at him

"NO" screamed back the man "We're fucked" he whimpered "Were FUCKED" He screamed "IM GETTING OUT OF HERE" he ran out of the cover of the alley they were in.

"NO" Dib screamed, but it was too late.

"OH SHIT" by the view of a fire, a large shadow had burst through, the shadow of the man was thrown of his feet, but whatever it was quickly crushed the man with large hands, splatters were heard as the man, sputtered, retched, screamed and breathed his last.

"RUN" Dib yelled at the others, they complied; All sprinting madly out of harms way. They ran through the city streets, trying not to look back as people were slaughtered; Then something changed, pods from the sky crashed to the city streets. Then from a burst of doors came out Irkens in silver Irken Elite armor, they rained hell on the soldiers. Plasma showered the shock spear armed attackers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SOME KIND OF WAR?" Screamed Torque, avoiding now falling debri from the buildings around them. The Irkens that had came out of the drop pods got people to safety, Ships with Silver and grey designs descended. The Helljumpers got them inside an took off, the place was quickly going into ruin. Plasma armed battle tanks now appeared, destruction and chaos; It was everywhere.

Would it not end?

The capital off the nation was fairing well either, Washington D.C. was a battle field, Irken Bodies with Human ones littered the ground, Soldier on each side alike fell, Marines fending off the Armada Soldiers but were no match for the highly advanced weaponry, Even Defects were there. Fighting the Armada as well, bullets, plasma, lasers and explosives flew in the air. The place was quickly becoming unrecognizable, President Man looked at all the chaos through his window; In his service of presidency, all he had to do was simple. Keep everyone ignorant of things like this, but he thought; It comes back to bite you in the ass. As he was escorted to safety by secret service agents, he thought only one thing.

'Were screwed'

...

Zim

6 hours after the assault on Earth

Smoke billowed from the city below, Zim opened his eyes, he felt a sharp pain in his head; He let out a groan and got to his feet. He realized that he had been knocked out, The explosions; The glimpses of chaos, the people. He looked around, Night had somewhat fallen; Thunder and and a drizzle let out, the city itself had seemed to darken. Life was absent, he couldn't pre occupy himself now; He needed to move, he raised his Needle rifle and started walking. Looking for any signs of hostiles, Silhouettes of any sort, he knew he was in open space and was just a target for sniper practice there. Cars were turned over, tossed like ragdolls or destroyed; How did he get knocked out though he thought. He remembered seeing Planet Jackers now; And the plasma armed battle tanks as well. But nothing else, he used his wrist communicator and risked it "This is Trooper Zim of squadron zero five nine, anyone out there over?" Static only replied, interference then. His telescopic helmet came out and attached to his head, he noticed five beacons scattered across the city. The closest one in a place on the map labeled 'Raynard Plaza' taking off the helmet, he had to get to Raynard Plaza and fast.

The city had become deadly silent, save for the clouds and thunder; which threatened to douse Irkens in rain, he moved swiftly. Avoiding most lightways, trading it for the cover of darkness; Like a phantom, soft footsteps seemingly echoed across the place. It drizzeled now, but thankfully for Zim, the water didn't hurt anymore. In fact ever since accepting his Defect status, and removing certain componets that made him vulnerable to things. He accepted it, feeling the cool droplets of moisture run down. He stopped his trek to see he had made it, an office building of sorts. Zim stepped into the building where the first beacon was, ascending the stairway with his PAK legs; He was halfway up, there the signal was at its strongest. Down a hallway and in an office of sorts, Zim moved swiftly and saw what seemed to be a helmet of sorts. Stuck on the wall, he placed a hand on it and tore it off the wall; The technology of it Irken.

Who did it belong to

...

Ray

Immediately after drop

As chaos still loomed over the city, small fireball like object hurled towards it. A certain one taking a hard landing, the door on it blew off and out fell Ray on his back "Ow"

_**"Ray? can you hear me, Ray?"**_ a female Irken voice came out of his communicator.

"Im hear Jen" he said as he got up "Where are you?"

_**"Some place called Raynard Plaza, but Ray my Pod won't open. I'm stuck"**_

"Crap" Ray muttered to himself "Don't worry, I'm on my way"

_**"Watch yourself, Armada ships are flying overhead; Their likely to have forces against you"**_

"Roger, I'll be there soon" he started running, Aiming around him and soon enough Armada troopers came into view. He hid and watched, they seemed to me terrorizing a human child. He took his chance, aiming a Carniferex Handcannon; He shot at the one beating the child, a spurt of dark green blood blew from his stomach. And he fell, the group turned just as Ray hid himself again; He heard the footsteps and Shock spears charging. He took his chance, he aimed his Rifle as Armada soldiers ran at him and fired. Catching them off guard with the ranged weapon, evading oncoming projectiles of lasers; He hid behind another piece of debri. And threw a spherical object of sorts, Letting out quick beeps and exploded. It was a Force grenade, Irken equivilant to a human concussive grenade; Immediately the group was blown off their feet, the force raising dust into the air. He fired off more rounds before inserting a new power cell, he couldn't waste time on them now; Jen was counting on him, and he needed to get to her fast. More Pods fell and out came more Helljumpers, the reinforcements engaged the enemy squad just as a Cyborg Zombie appeard. The exception having a larger menacing claw, and a large plasma cannon an the other. It threw a punch at a nearby Helljumper at far distance, its true nature shown to be connected with a tether of sorts. The Robotic Fist sent the trooper flying, 'Oh now is not the time' thought Ray "Turn around so I can shoot you in the back" He fired at the monstrosity, getting its attention; It let out a roar and charged at him. Strafting to avoid the large plasma burst and returning fire. He held the thing off, he evaded the large piece of debri from the building around them. Getting the idea, he agitated the thing.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled a Helljumper as they fended the squad off.

"C'mon what's the matter, I've seen Skeenites shoot better than you" Ray taunted the Cyborg, It was working as it enraged the thing. He rolled out of the way as the Cyborg tried to slam into him, cracking and breaking could be heard; The Cyborg had smashed itself into a concrete pillar supporting a building. Like a great beast, the roar of the crash was great; as the dust and rubble settled, Dark green blood and oils secreted through some of the rubble. Ray let out a sigh of relief, now that the Cyborg was dead he could move on. The beacon getting stronger but Jen spoke through the com again

_**"Crap they found me"**_

"Hold on there Jen" Ray spoke back

_**"Its too late-"**_ the comm went into static

"Shit" he sprinted madly to what seemed to be Raynard plaza, the Pod was in the middle of the plaza, Irken Elite surrounded it. Throwing a plasma grenade into the fray, catching most of them off guard. The helljumpers engaged the Elite as Ray wen't on to open the Pod, utilizing his PAK legs he ripped open the thing. Only to see that it was empty "Huh" he wasn't aware of the Irken Elite behind him, but the wizz of a sniper fire past his face. Hitting the Elite in the head, following an explosion from a random grenade; blowing the helmet into the building where Zim would find it later. He turned at the dead body and turned back to see who was his savior. A tall Irken wearing a cross between a normal Irken space suit and Irken Elite armor with unique goggles stood amongst the buildings. He gave a salute in Ray's direction and he knew who it was. "Lead" the said Irken made his way to him, using PAK legs "Wheres your battalion" Lead's mouth was hidden, he shrugged. "Lead, you got your ears on?" he shrugged in response again. "Oh" Ray said in an agitated way "Permission to speak granted, smartass"

This time he responded "My battalion is gone, so is Jen"

"Any word from Zim"

"Negative" booms still echoed across the city "We need to get out of here"

Zim inspected the helmet but threw it, he wasn't gonna find out what happened to the other there. He had to move and fast

.......

**Chapter 10 if you guys wanted it, anyways review, thanks for reading it and any suggestions i'll be happy to hear. But for the time being, im outta here**

**Alpha**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Its been a friggin long time since i posted a disclaimer. Oh well, Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, i only own this friggin plotline.**_

_**"Why me, why me?"- Survivor**_

**Rise of the Defectives**

**Chapter 11**

**Assault and destruction on Earth part II**

Countless bodies littered the street, Gaz looked at the decimation of the city itself; Having been alone, connection to her father or Dib, severed. She had no choice but to hide, even with her strenghts; She couldn't fight them. Thinking of what his brother had said many times before. _'Zim is a menace, don't you get it Gaz; We have to stop him if not, the world is doomed'_

_'Yeah right' she sneered 'That alien is such a big bad threat, he sucks at it and you know it'_

_'Thats what you don't get Gaz' Dib yelled at her 'You can't underestimate him'_

_'Hmmph I could care less about the world'_

Gaz wanted to take those words back now, but it was too late; She cursed Dib for being right and for karma. Her dad hadn't attempted contact, and Dib was off the communication grid; She was alone now, she never care about the world, her brother, her father and nothing. The only things being greed, video games, and junk food.

But now she felt alone, in a bloodridden silent place.

* * *

Professor Membrane could only look on in shock and disbelief at the scene around him, Military personnal escorting him to a space shuttle. Dib's warnings of Earths Impending Doom had come true, President Man had been killed. He requested that troops find his daughter and son, to his dismay however the Military refused; Wanting to take down the alien scum invading their planet. The plan was decided upon, attempted space bourne nuclear strike; Few other countries and their military forces had agreed to it. But still divided to the core, as Membrane was now overseeing newly equipped soldiers in highly classified weapons and technology. He could only hope his children had made it to safety.

* * *

His head was pounding but slowly, Dib came to his surroundings; Opening his eyes, he saw that he had on a soft casual brown shirt, and black slacks. His glasses he had on already, getting up partially, he saw he was in a Med bay of sorts. He saw other people including classmates, Torque sported a bad burn, Aki, Gretchen, Jessica, and The letter M looked visibly beaten but fine. All of them sleeping, 'Except Zita' he thought, the room had a window; Dib saw numerous Irkens in uniforms different from the Armada's moving humans left to right. Those in need of Medical treatment and such, Adults, the Elder, Kids and babies alike. He couldn't really move his lower body so he layed back down, sleeping medication was being administered to his body and slowly he fell back into sleep.

* * *

Zim stepped back out into the dark streets that was the city, moving about to the next beacon. He was close, already seeing the object emmiting the said thing. It seemed to be an overlarge surveilence drone of sorts, Irken in design but bore the colors of the Defects. He crouched and lifted it partially up to view the thing, its lens was broken but slowly a red light emmited from it.

* * *

Duke

Immediately after drop

Countless surveilence drones were scanning the area for threats, Helljumpers, and survivors. One survey a crashed Pod, an Irken with the claw scar could be seen. Duke looked up at the flying drones and following spittle runners behind them "good luck on the sky, boys" he said to himself "I'm keeping my boots on the ground" his location being somewhere around the city outskirts, he moved. Heaving up his Irken Anti Vehicale Laser, he saw the battle between Helljumpers and the Irken Elite.

"Jumper" yelled one of them in cover "They've got us pinned down with Plasma armed tanks" a extremly lethal blast nearly missed their spot "We need supressive heavy fire NOW" Duke immediately complied, aiming his large weapon, it emmited a small weak whine to a powerfull screech. A powerful concentrated red beam erupted from the 'barrel' instantly hitting one of the two tanks; melting a hole, plasma fire erupted. The main cannon on it blew into blue white flames, the following core of the vehicle blowing up. Obviously the sight of a small Irken blowing up a Plasma armed battle tank rattled the Irken Elite, Duke had to roll out of the way as a large ball of plasma was heading towards him. Taking position in the small piece of cover, he could only give supressive fire from his Tempest SMG to the advancing Irken Elite.

"C'mon you pricks" Duke muttered in his breath, aiming the large weapon again "Just one more screw up" it let out a whine again "And your dead" the screech of the weapon followed by the red beam that instantly pierced the last battle tank, anyone in there was dead as it erupted into a mixture of metal, fire and smoke. Now the normal soldier drones couldn't help but pull back a bit from their assault gone wrong. Then something happened, one of the Elite had levited by some means; Electricity cracked through his body, his maroon eyes shined with a sinister glow. Dark green veins pressed against the skin, his PAK emmting strange weaponry of sorts. Duke's eye's widened at the sight, the Irken Elite and Helljumpers stopped and looked at what had changed the Irken.

"This hurts you" his voice was seemingly deformed, deepened and strange; Firing off a barage of lasers, disregarding friendly or foe. Putting all of his focus on Duke "We are Omega" Duke ran for his life, as the barrage made its way toward him. Both sides scattered, Duke fired off round from his Tempest SMG; small deadly shards of metal speeding at high velocity made contact with him. Spurts of dark green blood came out but yet he shrugged them off.

"What the hell happened to him" He said under his breath, firing away; The weapon stoped firing, beeps coming from it. Duke pulled back the main recoil damper and a small white hot disk like object ejected from the side port. Ducking into cover, avoiding another deadly barrage; He blindfired from the spot, hoping to get some hits on him. Finnally seeing progress as the thing stopped on its tracks, levitating and disintergrating into nothing with the last words "This form is useless" Panting, Duke found it safe to get out of his cover spot. one of the other Helljumpers came out to him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked panting

"I have no idea" Duke told him "Nothing like that mentioned on the intel before" seeing as though they were in the broad open warzone "Lets get outta here" by their misfortune, Cyborg Zombie's happened to fall from orbit in their pods. "Crap"

"Sir" One of the Helljumpers yelled out at him "Take this" Driving what seemed to be an earth car of sorts.

"Where did you" Duke was cut off as lasers flew in the air "SCREW IT" he jumped in it "DRIVE, NOW!" the Helljumper complied, getting out of the hot zone. As they sped across the hills and valleys, parts sporting large craters, charred black. To some where the earth was completely turned over. Turning into a wild chase as spittle runners of Armada began to fire off lasers, having to turn and spind wildly. For Duke, it was quickly becoming a pain in the ass; Taking notice of the large two handed, single barreled, large clip gun in the back seat. He grabbed it as an explosion took off the hood of the car, leaving Duke space to fire; gritting his teeth as numerous rounds of hard Tungsten rounds, one of the Spittle Runners exploded. In flames as the volley of rounds penetrated its armor, rounds quickly being depleted. Then a blast of artillery explosive nearly hit them, the shockwave turning over the car. His sperical shield already encasing himself as he was thrown off the vehicle. Duke's shield shattered as he hit the ground hard, otherwise unharmed thanks to the shield taking the impact. The large autocannon a few meters away, he looked up to see Human Military bombard the place. Looking back at the now smoldering remains of the car; But seeing the humvee nearby, decided to chance hijacking. The human driver thankfully was asleep, receiving a sharp blow to the back; Losing his breath and moved no more, heaving the body aside. Revving up the engines and drove quickly away from the Human Military, Having little experience with the wheel but he clumsily drove on. He saw the city in front, but didn't see the least expected coming; Duke looked down to see that the Humvee was flying, like 'Literally' flying through the air as though on solid ground "What the fu-" he was cut off as speed and momentum took effect, barreling through the air "THERE WASN'T ANY FRIGGIN CLIFF" He screamed, falling out of the Vehicle and like last time; Shields taking the impact, and he fell again, groaning as he saw the crashed Humvee he turned to look at the sky "I take it I wasn't meant to fly huh" he said out loud "Give me a sign to confirm it" the Humvee exploded into flame, and a surveilence drone landed nearby, turning to the wreckage he seemed to smile "heh, I take it as a yes"

* * *

Zim dropped the thing, falling with a heavy clang, an echo of a boom sounded nearby. Turning to the direction of it, he loaded his Needle Rifle and set was about to set off again, before an Armada dropship landed. His eyes widened and quickly he his himself, sparing himself a quick glance; He saw Armada Soldiers wielding shock spears. And a few Irken Elite wielding plasma rifles, he aimed but then thought of something. The bright pulses of light that eminated from his rifle was sure of a dead give away. So most of his weapons were out of the count, but his inciendiary grenades, Knife, and PAK were enough for this job. holstering his weapon. He silently slid out a dark blade from the sheath on his side, another hand equipped with a fire bomb. Hands steady, he tossed the spherical object into the group, the effect was instantaneous. Bright flame erupted, scattering the group, yells of surprise rang out; A soldier, seemingly stupid enough to go out alone ran towards where Zim's location was at. Zim crouched, knife tight in his hand, as the Soldier came close enough, he could only see the trace of a dark object before the thing caught him in the throat. He immediately gasped, letting out dark green blood and air, slumping to the ground. The gasp catching the attention of the others, as soon as two more ran over to the blood dripping body. One yet out a scream as PAK legs snatched him, and the other on had failed to react as a black blade became impaled in his spine. "MEN" screamed one of the Elite, oblivious to their deaths "GET BACK HERE" silence greeted his words, that is until a small flash of purple light came from the darkness, following three large pink needles. Making contact with him, his eyes opened in shock, until the needles exploded. Spraying blood, as he was propelled away by the force. Now bringing the small group to high alert, smirking at their looks; Zim decided to make the pounce, firing his Tempest SMG, single handed in a 10 round burst. Followed by a force grenade, the sudden attack catching most of them by surprise, two of the Elite firing plasma into his direction. Zim gritted his teeth, as few made contact with him, the burning sensation, but thankfully his armor dampening the damage. Deciding to bring them a new world of pain, he resumed cover in the darkness, the others still firing. He switched to the Needle Rifle and let out another three rounds, two missed, but one had hit the one of the Elite in the shoulder, crying out at this, his armed rendered useless. Situation going as far as the remaining Elite activated their spider legs. Seeing as though he had to get to a better vantage point Zim began running into a full sprint; Chemicals produced by his PAK, and the adrenaline building up in him running faster than he ever had. His heartrate elevated, and then his JETPAK activating, propelling himself upwards. Time seem to slow down as the burst of adrenaline was more pronounced. He fired in what seem to be slow motion, the needle stabbing one in the neck, and another in which one was hit square in the chest. The thrusters disengaging, Zim began to fall toward the ground, but he spun around at the Elite in which he shot in the shoulder. Bringing in both fist, clutching the other, he raised them and smashed them into the vital spot on the back of the neck. Doing what was meant, since Zim heard a small crack, the Elites body went limp as it fell to the ground PAK legs replacing the JETPAK, he climbed over the buildings to the next beacon. The drizzle had let out, all quiet again, except for the mechanical movement that came from his legs. He saw it, on a triangular building of sorts, looked like a miniature Deathwave cannon. landing near the thing, he could tell it was damaged severely; sparking out electricity, he looked at it

* * *

Zed

Some time after drop

Zed cautiousy made his way down a street which was screaming with commotion, aiming his rugged energized shotgun, he came upon it as he saw helljumpers running in the opposite direction he was going "Hey" he yelled out "What happening?"

"What do you think" yelled one of the helljumpers, taking his chances; Zed looked over at what they were running from. His face actually paled into a light green, he evaded the powerful beam of plasma. Burning the ground where he was, the plasma armed battle tank fired off another round; Evading it, missing death my a mere centimeter. Landing his head on the ground as a trashcan landed on his head "Son of a bitch" he muttered picking himself up. Hiding himself as the Tank came into view, holstering the shotgun and charging his Blackwell Storm generator. He cursed at the fact the Blackwell was more of an area effect weapon, but if use right; it could slow this Tank down, maybe even destroy it. Propping himself on the rubble, the black and red weapon let out small distinct beeps; Unfortunately he had to cut back as lasers nearly hit his face as JETPAK Commandos of Doom flew overhead. Cursing as new pain in the asses were sent in, knowing the position he was in wasn't the most favored; He began to sprint, making his mad dash away from the death machines. Letting out a popshot on a flying commando as he passed, seeing the spray of dark green thick liquid come from his chest signaled a hit. Seeing the said Commando falling to his death, although not seeing a beam of energy nearing him. As Zed spun around, his face felt a burning sensation as the beam passed him. Quickly seeing the attacker on a rooftop, an Irken Elite, wielding what seemed to be "A Focus Rifle" Zed muttered. Focus Rifles were generally suppressive power weapons, never issued to normal soldiers, who were given shock spears. High ranking Frontline troops received it, but use of scattering enemies to bring down vehicles. Zed looked at the Blackwell storm Generator he brought along, one of the Defectives most great breaktroughs; It fired off a 'Micro Blackhole' which would stay stationary as the gravity around it would increase. Unfortunate enemies would even be pulled in the dreaded 'Event Horizon' of it if they were really unlucky. Emmiting some radiation and sparks of electric energy as well, thankfully due to a Micro Blackholes nature; it would not increase in size and upon reaching its short lifespan. Explode, releasing anything pulled in it. High risk weaponry, but effective; Deciding to let Armada soldiers know that right now. The one with the focus rifle seemed to be the best choice, quick beeping sound coming from it. Then a black sphere erupted from the barrel, traveling through the air in arc; The Irken Elite currently unaware of his impending doom, fired off the continous beam of energy from the large gun in his hands. Then the ground had started to crack around the rooftop, stopping his killing spree to see what was happening; Not so long after, the rooftop shattered. And his horror stricken face was the last thing he did. The hovering black sphere drained the light around the place, making it dark and eerie, and nearby helljumpers scattered quick. Avoiding the fate of their Armada counterparts. And as five seconds had past, an explosion of bright light followed with a electro magnetic pulse radiated the area. "Damn" Zed heavily sighed, noticing the now immobile battle tank, it was up for the taking. Even though with his PAK was still returning to to efficiency after the EMP, he could still overtake it.

* * *

The Armada soldiers were baffled as the Tank turned off on them. Drones assesing the damage, until the hatch was broken off and Irkens in silver Irken Elite armor came down and rushed the unsuspecting crew. The Commanding Officer tried to raise a beacon, but a smirking Zed was the last thing he saw as a fist had knocked him out cold.

* * *

After knocking out the Commanding Officer, he sat on what was the main drivers seat. He grinned as the view screen come on, a purple reticule appeared on screen; Acompanied by a joystick of sorts, along with a helmet coming from the ceiling above. He smirked as Armada reinforcement came from the sky "Idiots" The reticule followed his line of sight, pushing a button on top of the joystick. Holding down on a countdown, leading to the soldiers Impending Doom "Bye" he released the button. The large cannon on the side of the Tank fired, a beam of superheated plasma erupted. Following the direction of which Zed looked at, the soldiers scattered quick. Most killed, hearing the static from his communicator he said "This is Helljumper number 567, Zed reporting, over" a response came.

_**"Trooper, we're pinned down on a nearby position" **_someone yelled through the other channel_** "We need assistance, and we need it right now"**_

"Roger that, on my way" Zed spoke up, turning to the other Irkens "Man those stations, were going to rain hell on those bastards" he was greeted by a yelling of 'Hoorah' a custom of some of the human U.S. military the helljumpers had adopted. Driving off in the tank, passing the towering buidings, some smoking, others fallen. Along with destroyed cars, military humvees, and police vehicles. The place still had cries of explosions and screaming, it felt uneasy, the possibility of one of the destroyed skyscrapers falling under their own weight, could crush the tank. He could hear comm chatter but heard one voice he recognized.

_**"C'mon men, hold out, were almost there-" **_it went into static, Zed mentally cursed 'Duke' putting the thing on high gear, the spider legs legs maneuvering the tank went faster. The sounds of more gunfights getting louder, then he saw the sight; A group of helljumpers and what seemed to be U.S. Military were engaging numerous Zombie Cyborgs. Brushing off the fact that humans were helping them, he locked on to the numerous infantry.

"Say goodbye"

* * *

He ducked as laser flew overhead, cursing as he applied a new clip into his FN SCAR assault rifle. Things had gone out the roof in his view, being attacked by aliens with highly advanced weaponry and vehicles. With a group of the same aliens except they were fighting off the others which were affiliated with colors of Purple and Red. And the others with colors of greys, greens, but dominantly silver; Their Sergeant seeing the point of taking on these invaders with just humans, Aptly yelled _'Fuck the chain of command'_. and allied themselves with the other aliens. providing assistance with suppressive fire, and artillery strikes, that is until their helicopter was blown to bits by a large cybernetic abomination. He cursed as their ariel support was blown up, then the sound of a large blast caught his attention. Armada forces taking a heavy hit, seeing the source, 'One of their own friggin Tanks' he thought, seeing as the Tank had taken the attention of the Armada troops. Completely disregarding the Defects and U.S. military making the blockade, in no time all enemy forces were dead. Then a hatch above the tank opened up, out coming one of the green aliens, except wearing the Silver colored armor. One holding a large black and red weapon of sorts, disregarding the Military giving him odd glances and made his way straight to an Irken with a claw scarred face.

* * *

Zed walked past the group of U.S. military personal, giving him signs of interest, odd glances, and some looks of disdain. Seeing Duke not far, addressing him "Hell of a fight ain't it?"

"Thanks for the assist" Duke thanked him "But we're still not done, we we're given orders to head to a certain structure, north of here. And destroy it"

"Any reason why?"

"They labeled it classified" Duke sighed "So we gotta get our asses their and bring it down" before he could finish, an Armada dropship flew by. Dropping what seemed to be, Cyborgs, Irken Elite, and a Plasma Armed Battle Tank.

* * *

Zita

6 hours after assault

As Zim was investigating what had happened to his team mates, another soul, other than him and Gaz, groggily woke up. Picking herself up the rubble, she groaned as she felt a sore spot where she had been hit. Now aware of her surroundings, she spun around, breathing quickly; Dib and the others not around, that meant something had happened. Cursing at her misfortune for the quick turn of events that went against her, stepping but feeling uneven ground; She looked down to see an Irken Automag on the ground. Then again looked around, nobody around, she had never fired a gun in her life. Only having used Dib's machine once, except less faulty than his first one. Picking it up and inspecting it, see could see schematics and pictures; Spin around in her head, in a flash of memory. The mechanics of the firearm was crystal clear now, unloading a solid block of metal of what seemed to be the shaped of a cartridge. Noticing bits of the metal, broken off, so it used metal shards as ammo. Loading it back into place, she gave the place one last fleeting look, and headed off where the darkest and quietest of places were.

* * *

Now where were we after learning of Zita, oh yes, Zed's current predicament. Having another wave of enemies come out at you was really pissing him off. Manning what seemed to be a minituarized Deathwave cannon on a triangular building of sorts. It let out a blast of what was not a laser, or plasma; But solid Uranium, hitting the intended target. A Plasma Armed Tank, more spefically the cannon of it, shortly exploded and a shard of it was flying back towards the firer. His eye's widened as he used PAK legs to evade the deadly shard of metal, falling two stories down. As the flying piece of metal sliced into the cannon, sparks emmiting from it. Landing on his feet, he brushed off sweat and walked towards the now opening barrier. "Don't tell me we gonna have to deal with more pain in the asses" he asked his scarred friend.

Duke only gave him a pitying look "Hell if I know" Zed sighed, the entrance to an underground tunnel opening. they and the others which consisted of the team of U.S. military and Helljumpers walked into the growing darkness

* * *

Zim looked closer at the still sparking, destroyed cannon; Destroyed, he gave it a final glance as he walked away from it. Loading a large Crystal cartridge into his Needle Rifle, making way to the entrance, of a large tunnel opening. The same one Duke and Zed went into, darkness, not a trace of light in there; Thinking of his options, he thought about not going for a second until he noticed a sound coming from his PAK. His Telescopic helmet came out, and through the visor; Seeing another beacon, turning to look back at the city. He gave it a fleeting look and stepped into the darkness.

* * *

**And there's another chapter gone down the drain, i have to say. I may take a break on this to work on another fic of mine, and to get new ideas for a side plot. So read, review, Constructive criticism is still welcome. Flames will be deleted, and im outta here**

**Alpha**


	12. Chapter 12

_**As I have said many times before, I don't own IZ, only this fic**_

_**"Things have gone to hell with the planet, the humans have suffered heavy casualties"- Helljumper**_

**Rise of the Defectives**

**Chapter 12**

**Assault and destruction on Earth part III**

The rain that had soaked the city had shortly, evaporated, the desperation had taken hold of it. Of crumpled buildings, destroyed vehicles, and desolation, were also victims. Human and Irken alike, Armada, Defect, U.S. Soldier, and human casualty alike, the ground stained with blood, red, dark green, and black. Bodies of the fallen as well, who had the most lost? the other places across the globe had fell victim to the invasion. And the storm clouds still lingered, leaving the place with a feeling of the lost.

However, a human with bright hair, had not fallen to the onslaught, wielding the Defect Irken Automag. Zita could only hide herself in the city buildings, holding the handheld weapon in a deathgrip; She looked from her vantage point of cover, risking to take fire. She saw that there was a large crater where there once was an Armada Anti Air cannon. Craters that were now scars of the city, she was about to leave before finding a battered Armada communication device, she found that it was still working, since she could hear voices coming from it, she slipped it on, listening in on Armada channels.

**"What is it with the situation on the ground Commander?"** a gruff Irken voice spoke

**"Humans primitive weaponry pose almost no threat to our main forces, but"** growled another Irken **"It seems as though we're not the only Irkens"**

**"I have heard of what the 'others' have reported"** replied the first speaker "**If the Tallest has caught wind of this, It will cause mass hysteria"**

**"What are your orders Taller?"**

**"I need you to clear the remaining area of all life, outside the perimeter your battalion has created" spoke in the Taller "The Idea that the Invaders had put together shall go to plan, your building is the main one. Without it, all others will be useless for the Radiation pulse"** Radiation? that was bad, if they unleasehed a radiation pulse on the planet. All lifeforms, excluding those inside the other 'Constructs' who would be shielded from the radiation. Panic had set into Zita, she knew well enough how bad Radiation was. And how screwed Earth would be, if the plan took place, could there be a way to stop it? Zita considered her options.

One- stay on a planet that would suffer nuclear doom?

Two- screw up the Armada's Plan instead?

She shook her head in deep thought, that is until she saw a couple of Defect ships flying their way to what she saw was. A large tower like structure, the Irken Armada symbol on it, in all of its glory. Seeing it sickened her, she thought again 'Is it worth to save the place?' giving a look to what seemed to be a badly damaged but still functioning Spittle runner, she gave it another thought _'Better to die trying'_

_

* * *

_

The Massive loomed over the planet Krusonik that were once home of the Jardaks. A Race of strange Insect like Creatures, that were savages and cannibals. Tallest Red looked over the planet that had been known to carry a dry, desert climate; Orbital Bombardment Cannons fully functional again and ready to go. The 'Group' they sent to destroy Earth was lost from the communication grid, but he was not to worried; But what still baffled him was the dead Irken they found

Which held no record of Existence within the Empire...

But then again he brushed it off, had the Resistance brainwashed the Irken in question? Security footage was sabotaged so then again he couldn't be sure if it was Resistance. As he was about to watch the destruction of Krusonik, he was called to attend the meeting of the Elite. He sighed as he hovered away from his podium towards the elevator. Coming to a stop as he operated a teleporter to access the nearby mobile space station near the Massive.

A light of pinkish energy dissolved Red, in a mere fraction of a second. A small dish satellite like thing fired a concentrated beam of energy towards the space station; A satellite on the stations end, received the beam of energy. And then on the space station teleporter, Tallest Red emerged, looking annoyed as he entered the meeting room, Short and round headed Service Drones, with small trays strapped on their heads. With cuffs that extended to their legs, forcing them to be stooped to a crouching position; They scurried around, handing Taller Irkens beverages and snacks alike. Tallest Purple was in the middle of the crowd, He was 'Entertaining' the Elite around him by picking up the Service Drones, dangling by the leg and ask why they were so short. Ridiculing the short ones, apparently getting a kick out of it as some of those around him had taken to what Purple was doing.

A vein popped in Red's head for some reason, seeing the stupidity of his fellows and partner. Downright pissed him off for some reason, "Enough!" he bellowed, catching everyone off guard. Purple, startled, dropped one of the flailing Drones, table head clanging agaisnt the floor.

"Oh Red" Purple noticed his partner "Come on, have a snack. Were placing bets on who'll win the Bloodsports, want in?"

Red glared at his partner "This meeting was about the newly compromised plans, not to lounge around on the job" Red looked at the service drone "I want all service drones back to their respective places immediately" the drones scurried out of the room, earning some boo's by the Tallers. Red gave them a look that silenced them. "Now we must attend to the matters that are in need of the Empire's attention" Red spoke, as a holographic map appeared behind him. Everyone got in their respected places listening in on the meeting. "This is the plan so far" he pointed at the map "Operation Impending Doom 2 is compromised, with the reports of Invaders Skoodge, Skutch and Zee becoming Defects" he stopped and continued "Becoming runners like Zim"

"Impossible!" yelled one of the Elite "No Defect has ever escaped death by our hands"

"Yet, Zim and these traitors have" spoke in a Female Elite.

"This is why I have called on this group of Elites" Red spoke on "All of you will be lead by Invader Sneakyonfoota" Sneaky, looked smug "This group is to Defend one of our most precious old facilities. And Tak" Tak stepped foward from the shadows "You force is to patrol the airspace around Sneaky's position" Tak curtly nodded.

As Red went on, Tak lost her interest of the meeting. Slowly quieting the voices of the outside, as her inside voice became clearer. _'Look at yourself'_ her thoughts drifted through her _'Its obvious that you weren't that good after all'_

_'Shut up!'_ she snapped at herself 'I was top ranking in the Academy, not one could meet my skills'

_'Except that short, Irken Defect right?'_ the voice snidely replied. Tak bit her lip as she wanted to scream,biting it to the point where blood slowly dripped down her chin. 'Is it that bad if you can feel emotion?' the voice sounded pitying, Tak wanted to be rid of that wretched voice, yet some time after her last 'Meeting' with Zim. It emerged from the depths of her mind and helped her. In ways she hadn't thought, as though a six sense;.

_'Not the next time'_ she mentally told herself as she exited the meeting room, along with the Elite.

* * *

He exited the black abyss that was the tunnel, Zim surveyed the area he was in. A high concrete shoreline by a lake, which in the middle was a great Crater. There must have been a bridge but by the looks of it, was destroyed, completely. The water that should have been there was gone, drained by the looks of it. Whatever happened here involved a certain demolitions expert. Zim knew this as he saw a piece of metal by what he knew, flat glossy like panel. Sparks of electricity, a holopanel used on specific detonator charges; Which unleash a large blast radius of plasma.

Obviously the work of a demolitions trooper.

He sighed "Zed..."

...

It was mere hours ago that, there layed the Towering New Membrane labs in the middle of the new man made lake that was once the city's old dumpster crater. It stood, proud and erect agaisnt the dark sky; Cruisers flew past the tower, as well as numerous fighters. Altough the New Membrane labs would not last much longer.

Duke sat atop some of the batterd vehicles on the bridge, Hand tight on his combat knife that was freshly stained with blood. Zed, using his PAK, had put on one of the last plasma charges. "Don't you think you can speed up thise whole process?" Duke asked, cleaning the blade by wiping it on his shoulder pad.

"This aint a job you want to rush" Zed replied

"Were sitting Gorz sacks"

"Wanna die in a fiery plasma explosion? I'd rather they find my body riddeled with holes instead of being burnt to the ground"

"Fair enough" Duke sheathed the serrated knife, As Zed prepped the last charge. Duke couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy "You would've thought that the Massive would be orbiting the planet for the Bombardment"

"They wouldn't wan't to waste firepower on a planet like this" Spoke in a Helljumper "They sent this Ripper to save the power they got for later"

"Not even Drop cruisers around" Zed turned around but then exclaimed "Shit! spoke too soon" As to his chargin, three ships beared down on them. Turrets firing off powerfull lasers that blasted through the bridge, to accompany this; Eight squads of the Irken Elite and what Zed recognized were Cyborg Zombie Soldiers.

"We need to fall back and bunker ourselves down on the New Membrane Labs" Spoke one of the Human soldiers, lucky enough to survive this far.

"AGREED!" they took their cover on the debri and cars. "DUKE! SET THOSE CHARGES!" Zed yelled firing off another shot from his Blackwell storm generator gun.

Duke added to the chaos, firing off from his Irken Anti Vehicle Laser. Taking down one of the dropships thrusters, It lost altitude. Crushing the unfortunate below, Duke slammed his fist unto the first detonator, It flashed orange, then turned to green. Repeating the process as they retreated to the New Membrane labs; As he sprinted off the bridge. A loud humm came to be, and soon; A flash a bluish light confirmed the detonation. The bridge was smoldered, collapesed unto the water below; That began to evaporate quickly. Although they began to feel the ground below them quake, catching human soldiers off guard. Irken Troopers holding on as they still stood.

"WE'VE GOT SEISMIC ACTIVITY HERE!," Cried one the Human Soldiers.

"We can't stop, we have orders and we gotta go through with them" said one of the Helljumpers "What now?"

One of the Helljumper leaders assesed his Tactical Datapad on his gaunlet. "We've got to retrieve a data cache that humans of Earth's U.S. military had found for some time," His hand darted to his Automag as he heard FN SCARS being loaded. "And the orders for U.S. Military I presume were to either retrieve data if possible or destruction of Black Op intel" The leader narrowed his eyes.

The Human Commander returned the same experineced stare. "Protocol dictates action," He stated simply "I was given top orders, and I shall follow them as stated"

"Whats so significant about this data cache?" Zed asked pointing his Blackwell gun at them.

"It was put out by the Court that this Data cache was invaluable to our resources" Spoke in the Helljumper leader "It was data that we were forced to abandon long ago"

"And when that happened, it fell into the hands of our Government; On our soil, its ours now" cut across the Human Commander

"Negative" the Helljumper leader pointed his Automag to the Commander "That cache has our name written all over it"

It was a tense standoff between two squads, right until another quake came that knocked them off their footing. The Helljumper Leader assessed with his communicator **"Report!"** he said aloud.

**"Cyborgs,"** came the swift reply on the other end **"And Plasma armed battle tanks by the looks of it"**

"Infantry Strenght?"

**"Near battalion... sir"**

The Leader heaved a sigh "As it is right now, we'll kill each other later" The Human Commander lowered his SCAR rifle.

"Considering how it is" he told the Helljumper "We'll defend the position in the labs as long as we can, Your troops can go in for the data. But if you take too long, I won't guarantee you escape from the bombing"

"Understood" The troopers lowered their weapons and proceeded to the courtyard. Architecture that was mared by the Armada troops on the area. A diversion was need to flank them.

"Zed, ready the Blackwell" Duke spoke. Aiming his Anti Vehicle Laser, a red dot blinking on the ground near a mass of Soldiers and Cyborgs.

Zed nodded, weaving his way closer to the group. Aiming the large black gun.

"Im pinging you in..." A soldier took notice of the glowing red dot "Now"

With a wicked grin, Zed fired off the mass of electricity and blackness. Catching the group comepletely by surprise, Unlucky ones; Sucked in into infinity, others stuck around it as though in orbit. Shocked to death, until the explosion followed; Throwing them hard enough to shatter bodies. This wast the last shot of Zed's Blackwell. As the large chuck of infantry was dealt with, It was only a matter of the battle tanks.

"I'll take care of those tanks, take a group with you inside and find that data" placing his headgear, Zed could see where it was marked. Leading a mixture of Human and Helljumper troops inside. The atrium of the New Membrane labs were astounding to say the least, Professor Membrane stood as a statue in the fountain at the end. Imbued with pure Gold. It stood there in all of its glory.

Zed assesed a nearby elevator and deemed it operable, leading the others inside. He pressed the button with his fist and prepped the Focus Rifle he had earlier, Seeing it had seventy five charge left. He aimed it as they had ascended the lowest point of the labs, in contrast to above, it was dark and dank. Taking steps to the nearest lab which read 'Deciphering' the door was large and made of durable steel. He gave it a look as his PAK legs came out and began cutting through the steel.

* * *

Hearing loud metallic steps, the helljumpers assumed position as Zed heard what he knew were Cyborgs...

It should have been so simple really, counterattack the Armada and evacuate all life on the planet, right?

Unfortunately they were having a hard time at it.

But as the human space craft, left its atmosphere, being led by a team of speacialist . They were in the chaos of space ship warfare...

The hull shuddered violently as part of its plating was ripped off "Report!" Yelled the captain through his com link.

**"Hull breach!"** came the response **"Seared off with something incredibly hot, temperature matches that of Directed Energy Weaponry!"**

The captain growled as the Hull shook again, Life support being lost on the top section of the ship. But to immediately end the nuissance coming towards the Ripper. A large Deathwave cannon pointed itself towarsds the very weakend ship.

Seeing the turret make its move, the Captain yelled out "Unleash the nuclear payload!" the salvo of nuclear warhead detached themselves and with their thrusters, propelled themselves towards the Armada Ripper.

The last thing that Captain saw was a beam of brilliant pink light, as it sliced through him and the ship; Cleanly in half...

* * *

A Resonating boom followed along the world, most prominently along the city, Duke had fired the last shot from his large Anti Vehicle Laser. But the glow of light could been on the face of the Earth...

A luminous object like a ball of light, Illuminated the Ripper; And soon a minuscule chunk of the ship was gone...

And the beast of a ship still flew, shrugging off the effect of the nuclear blast as though it were nothing...

* * *

The Taller armed himself with the Plasma Cannon in hands, wearing full Irken Elite Battle armor, with a large Jetpack mechanism on his back. Drones in tight air suits scurrying around the place, It was highly unexpected; He mused, for weapons such as those hadn't been heard of as of yet. Akin to much older technologies that would be far more devastating if more tech was incoperated into it. Yet this pitiful species didn't stand a chance.

What baffled him the most were the Resistance they met on ground. Not just as that Defect had called _"Humans"_ not them, Irkens.

Something was wrong, Irkens fighting other Irkens? it made no sense to the Taller whatsoever. By video footage during the few hours of battle, he could tell that height made no difference in their structure. And yet by the Armada's sheer number in troops, They're pushed back by smalled squads by what he saw in video feed. Must have been rigourusly trained, but what would happen if the Tallest caught word?

_**'You can stop this madness alone'**_ his anttenae raised up in alarm

_'This... NO! I must inform the Tallest of what we're-'_

_**'If Tallest catch word, madness shall consume the entire Armada, do you want that?" the voice spoke to him again, ringing, rugged and foul. 'You alone can end this madness before it ever happens... understand?'**_

The Taller was quivering, but as though something entered his mind, he felt a great sense of nothingness, Just as a communication drone called up "Sir! we've managed to connection to the Armada network, shall we send a message?"

The Taller didn't even stir "No, they have enough on their end, lets just end this nuisance here."

* * *

A Mad Dash, thats what it was...

Zed held the clear capsule like casing as he ascended up the stairway and avoided the many pink and purple beams of light that were sure to sever his head. Having knowledge as he finnally made it to the roof and seeing Duke pointing a strange human weapon towards him. He ducked...

The entrance behind him exploded as the rocket made contact and erupted in flame, light, shrapnel, and smoke.

By what he saw, there stood a Silver dropship, along with what remained with the troops. He took his seat and sighed as the ship took flight. But he smirked as he remembered the little 'Gift' he left for the Armada soldiers that were now. Duke saw the smirk and could only guess.

"Leave something?"

Zed merely pulled out a small handle, pushing a button on it. His smirk, replaced with a devilish grin; Opening his hands in a manner of a countdown

* * *

The Elite looked at the strange device on the floor, making nothing of it at all. It looked like a firearm of sorts. Black in design, and with cables that connected to what the Elite guessed was a Generator of sorts.

He could never really know what it was as the device started beeping, speaking in Zed's voice, in a devious manner.

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

_Boom..._

_

* * *

_

As Zed closed his clawed hand into a fist, all light around the New Membrane Labs dimmed. And then, without warning. A black sphere enveloped the entire structure. Electricity crackled like lightining, the Area distorting around them. And then, the black hole collapsed itself and shrunk to nonexistense. Gone, along with the New Membrane labs...

Duke could only grin at Zed "You clever bastard, you"

Zed could only smile

* * *

Present Time...

She stood there on top of the high structure, that was one of many structures that could unleash radiation on the planet. Her pinkish eyes gazed over the broken lands of Earth. Hours ago, she was stuck in her pod. But she escaped, and now; Was on a large building that was sure to cause demise of the Human Race.

Jen spun as she saw a very battered Spittle Runner, tailing a few of the Defect Voot Cruisers. So at least assistance would be provided, but at this state, there were 'Lone wolves' out there on there own. The girl Beside her observed the scene unfolding, her hair matted; Her face that would hold that clear defiance of an unforgiving feeling was absent.

Gaz truly in her entire life felt shellshocked in this chaos, the Irken blood stained on her jacket didn't help at all. And seeing Jen impale a Cyborg with a spear didn't truly clear her mind either. In the bowels of the city she was captured; To be 'Inspected' as they plainly put it.

Distorted images flew in her eyes. Things that would have not been a problem for her before.

She was throwing up as she was forced to watch these things entering her mind.

The screams that she knew of were drowned, in comparison. Those screams were now of that, of a kitten.

These sounds, sounded... wrong, it sounded all wrong. Howling, screeching, screaming, like true hell itself...

Skin being ripped off of Irkens and Humans...

Metal being welded to flesh...

Grey matter being torn off heads...

Children in pods, lifeless...

And the silhouette of planets, burning...

She shook herself of these distubing images. And saw automated turrets begining to fire at the incoming Defect ships. She felt Jen take her hand, she didn't brush it off. Being led safely through seemed better.

Than to endure what _'They'_ had went through...

* * *

_**Writers block on this fic has faltered progress.**_

_**Rest assured, Im still here; Just tossing around new ideas and Fics. But remember, leave feedback. If the flame has meaning its welcome, And i gratefully thank those that wait patiently. Also ask questions, if something here confuses you, just ask.**_

_**The next chapter may take some time, not as much as this one i hope**_

_**Spartan Alpha**_


End file.
